


Ловушка памяти

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: ББ-квест [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art By CobaltMoony, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just really like Tesla Tarasova and want her to be in more things, M/M, Time Travel, Top Steve Rogers, WWII Bucky, Winter Soldier flashbacks, collab project, comic book villain, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Однажды Стив просыпается от кошмара и обнаруживает, что Баки не существует.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Memory Like a Haunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017003) by [cobaltmoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony), [DarkCaustic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCaustic/pseuds/DarkCaustic). 



> Путешествия во времени, флэшбеки, ER, хёрт/комфорт,  
> фик написан для англоязычного Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018 по артам  
> [1](https://i.imgur.com/bGdU1ub.jpg), [2](https://i.imgur.com/WwlRVgW.jpg), [3](https://i.imgur.com/6pnKPpK.jpg), [4](https://i.imgur.com/RcvcxyX.jpg), [5](https://i.imgur.com/O6mlGsy.jpg) by [cobaltmoony](https://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/post/175452159371/a-feeling-like-falling-a).

Ему снился давний кошмар. 

О Крайшберге*.

О том ужасном лагере для военнопленных. 

О запахе немытых тел, дыме и смерти. 

О беге по коридорам в поисках комнаты, в которой они держат Баки и которую почти невозможно найти.

Кошмар, в котором он открывает дверь, а стол пуст, и Баки там нет. 

И он открывает дверь, но стол пуст, и Баки там нет. 

Открывает дверь, но стол пуст, Баки нет. 

Открывает дверь, но стол пуст.

Стол пуст.

* * *

– Не спится? – спросила Наташа, когда Стив зашёл на кухню на общем этаже. Она стояла у окна в темноте и смотрела на ночной Нью-Йорк. И даже не повернулась.

– Кошмар приснился, – ответил он, наливая стакан воды. 

– И мне. 

Стив сделал глоток и отставил стакан.

– Что тебе снилось?

Наташа пожала плечами. Между ними на пару мгновений повисло молчание, а потом она произнесла: 

– Красная комната отправила меня убить одну из наших – Чёрную Вдову, ушедшую в самоволку. 

– Мне жаль, – помолчав, сказал Стив. 

– Я и раньше убивала бывших коллег во сне, – отозвалась Наташа. Стив не смог уловить и следа эмоций в её голосе. Она отчаянно скрывала свои чувства, но он не был уверен, какие именно. – Просто этот был такой живой. 

– Мне снилось, что я не смог спасти Баки, – поделился Стив. – Из того лагеря в Австрии. Я буквально чувствовал запах смерти в воздухе, ощущал холодный ветер. Удивительно, как мозг умеет воссоздать мельчайшие детали твоих худших страхов.

* * *

Когда Стив снова проснулся, он не сразу заметил, что что-то не так. Левая сторона кровати была пуста, но Баки часто вставал раньше – они оба были не понаслышке знакомы с кошмарами. Правда, в отличие от Стива, если Баки просыпался, то вставал и уже не ложился.

Он не заметил, что полотенца Баки нет на сушилке, когда пошёл в душ. Или что ботинки Баки не валялись в коридоре, где он скидывал их каждый вечер. Или что чехол с винтовкой Баки исчез из шкафа. 

Когда он вернулся на общую кухню, Тони сидел там с чашкой остывшего кофе, склонившись над планшетом. Его брови были нахмурены, а плечи опущены. 

– Тони? 

Тони не отозвался, только переключил вкладки на экране. 

– Что-то случилось? 

Ответа не было. 

– Тони! 

Стив наконец привлёк его внимание. Тони подпрыгнул от неожиданности, удостоверился, что это Стив, и снова уселся. 

– Прошлой ночью за пределами атмосферы случилось что-то вроде огромного выброса энергии, – пояснил он. 

– Нас атакуют? – уточнил Стив. 

Тони тряхнул головой. 

– Мы пока не знаем. Я… слежу за официальными новостями. – Его тон позволял предположить, что речь идёт больше, чем о несанкционированном подслушивании. – И ДЖАРВИС мониторит ситуацию. Это похоже на то, будто кто-то взорвал бомбу прямо на границе с атмосферой. Перепутались сигналы с космических станций и перезагрузились несколько спутников, но ничего не повреждено. 

– Звучит не так чтобы плохо, – отметил Стив.

– У меня предчувствие, – признался Тони, – будто было что-то ещё, просто я пока не знаю, что.

* * *

А раз ничего не произошло, у Стива оставалось мало вариантов, кроме как заниматься своими делами. Он потренировался. Почитал новости. Ответил на письма.

На Наташу и Клинта он натолкнулся вечером на кухне. Нат бросала в Клинта хлебные крошки, но тут же перестала, стоило зайти Стиву. 

– Баки сегодня с вами тренировался? Он обычно ко мне присоединяется, – поинтересовался Стив. 

Клинт и Наташа переглянулись в неловком молчании. 

– Баки? – переспросил Клинт. 

– Просто хочу узнать, видели ли вы его. Он ушёл рано утром. Я подумал, у него снова были кошмары. От него весь день ни слуху ни духу. То есть, я пытаюсь уважать его потребность в личном пространстве, но всё равно за него волнуюсь, понимаете? 

– Стив, ты себя нормально чувствуешь? – спросила Наташа.

– Да, хотя не очень хорошо спал, – ответил Стив. – Но ты это и так знаешь. – Он задумался. – Если подумать, то Баки не было в постели, когда мы с тобой разговаривали ночью. – Он достал телефон. – Возможно, что-то случилось, – пробормотал он, в голос просочились нотки паники. 

И замолчал, уставившись в телефон. 

– Стив? 

– Пропали все мои сообщения Баки. И… тут даже номера его нет. – Стив перевёл на них взгляд. – Это не смешно. Кто бы ни влез в мой телефон, нам предстоит серьёзный разговор. 

– Стив, тебе надо успокоиться, – сказала Наташа.

– Я спокоен, – огрызнулся Стив, набирая номер, и затих, слушая помехи на линии. 

Через некоторое время он сбросил вызов и сжал губы. 

– Вне зоны доступа, – объявил он. – Почему телефон Баки выключен? 

– Стив, о ком вообще ты говоришь? – спросил Клинт. 

– О Баки, – уставился на него Стив. – Ну, знаешь, Зимний Солдат. Мой парень. Длинные волосы, металлическая рука. Да бросьте, ребят, не смешно. 

– А никто и не смеётся, – отозвалась Наташа. – Мы не знаем никого по имени «Зимний Солдат», и если у тебя есть парень, то ты точно нас с ним не познакомил.

– ДЖАРВИС, можешь сказать, в здании ли Баки? – спросил Стив, не ответив ей. 

Последовала долгая пауза, и затем чёткий голос ДЖАРВИСа произнёс откуда-то сверху:

– Записи о том, что кто-либо по имени «Баки» входил в это здание, отсутствуют.

* * *

– Ты думаешь, это смешно? – выкрикнул Стив, врываясь в лабораторию Тони. Клинт и Наташа следовали за ним по пятам, но он их не слушал. Стремительно подойдя к Тони, он остановился прямо перед ним. – Ты копался в моём телефоне и заставил ДЖАРВИСа мне врать?

– Привет, Кэп, рад снова тебя видеть, – сказал Тони, не пугаясь нависающего над ним суперсолдата. – Хоть все и знают, что я люблю розыгрыши, в последние дни мне было не до них. Был слишком занят спасением мира, ещё смотрю, чтобы в правительстве опять не засели нацисты, изобретаю передовые технологии, ну и прочая подобная ерунда. Так что, может, ты остановишься и расскажешь мне, что я, по-твоему, сделал?

– Ладно, ты покопался в моём телефоне. Отлично, Тони, очень смешно, Очередная старая добрая шутка? 

– Я не трогал твой телефон, Стив.

– Ты удалил всю мою переписку с Баки, и мне говорят, что его номера вообще не существует. и ДЖАРВИС утверждает, что даже не слышал о нём. Да, чертовски весело. Заканчивай это немедленно. Мне кажется, с ним что-то случилось. 

Тони внимательно посмотрел на него, потом повернулся к Наташе. 

– Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь?

– Он говорит, что у него есть парень по имени Баки, который тоже живёт в Башне, – пояснил Клинт. – Должно быть, он первоклассный ниндзя, раз никто из нас его ни разу не заметил. 

– Да ты с ним на стрельбище раз в неделю ходишь! – заорал Стив. – Кончайте делать вид, что вы понятия не имеете, кто такой Баки Барнс! 

В комнате повисла оглушающая тишина. Тони прокашлялся. 

– Баки Барнс? – переспросил он. – Из Ревущих Коммандос, который погиб в сорок пятом? Этот Баки Барнс?

* * *

– Ты – это ты, – сказал Тони, но, казалось, особого облегчения от этого факта не испытывал.

Стив несколько успокоился после того, как Тони просканировал его голову и протестировал кровь. 

– Спасибо, – безжизненно ответил он. 

– Насколько я могу судить, в тебе ничего не изменилось, – продолжил Тони. – Всё тот же Капитан Америка, с которым я работаю бок о бок вот уже несколько лет. Только ты говоришь, что Гидра, та самая, которую мы помогли уничтожить в том году, когда узнали, что она внедрилась в Щ.И.Т., обнаружила тело Баки в ущелье в Альпах и превратила его в суперсолдата-убийцу, известного как «Зимний Солдат», и что ты спас его, и он живёт в моей Башне, сражаясь вместе со Мстителями? И – моя любимая часть – что он был твоим парнем весь этот год?

– Я не лгу, – сказал Стив. 

– Я и не думаю, что ты лжёшь. Я думаю, что ты и правда в это веришь. А ещё, что мы должны выяснить, что вызвало ту вспышку энергии прошлой ночью, потому что это начинает выглядеть, словно ты заколдован, в некотором смысле. 

– Я не заколдован. 

– Ладно, может, тебя отравили, я не знаю, Стив. Зато я точно знаю, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс погиб в сорок пятом, и что никогда не существовало ассасина, известного как Зимний Солдат. 

– Сэр, вы позволите? – прервал их ДЖАРВИС. 

– Валяй, – вздохнул Тони. 

– Я просканировал все файлы, которые агент Романофф выгрузила в сеть после предотвращения запуска проекта «Озарение».

– Нашёл что-нибудь?

– Да, кажется, что у Гидры с сорок седьмого по шестьдесят четвёртый действительно был агент, которого называли Зимним Солдатом. 

– Что с ним случилось?

– Когда у него не было заданий, Гидра держала его в криокамере которая, видимо, впоследствии вышла из строя, и агент был убит. Его расчленили в попытках исследовать суперсолдатскую сыворотку, но не смогли её воссоздать. 

– Что ж. Чёрт, – пробормотал Тони. 

– Он не может быть мёртв. Он был здесь прошлой ночью, – закричал Стив, вскакивая на ноги. 

– Я верю тебе, – сказал Тони, осторожно и мягко. – Стив, я тебе верю, и мы выясним, что происходит. 

– Сэр, – вмешался ДЖАРВИС. – Агент Бартон просит медицинскую помощь в гараж.

* * *

– Я в порядке, – в третий раз повторила Наташа. Пуля застряла у неё в бицепсе – не смертельно, но неприятно. – Бывало и хуже, – добавила она, пытаясь отвязаться от медика. Может, и так, но его это не особо останавливало.

– ДЖАРВИС, какого чёрта творится с этой камерой? – спросил Тони. На стену проецировалась запись произошедшего в гараже: Бартон и Романофф въезжают. Наташа выходит из машины. Следом Бартон. Затем в левой части экрана появляется расплывчатая вспышка света, приближается к Наташе, и та падает. Бартон обегает машину, подхватывает Наташу, и изображение вновь становится чётким. 

– Я не обнаружил никаких проблем с камерами где-либо в здании. 

– Прекрасно! – воскликнул Тони. – Капитана Америку глючит, кто-то пытается убить Чёрную Вдову, а ДЖАРВИСа хакнули. Просто великолепно. 

– Расскажите, что случилось, – попросил Стив, игнорируя Тони. 

– Мы ездили за документами по Гидре, – пояснила Наташа. – За нами никто не следил. Гараж выглядел абсолютно пустым, когда мы заезжали. Я вышла из машины. И эта женщина оказалась рядом. Она говорила со мной на русском. Сказала «смотри на меня», а потом подняла руку и выстрелила. 

– Ты её узнала? 

Наташа качнула головой. 

– Как она выглядела? 

– Она была вся в чёрном, кроме белого капюшона. Непохоже, чтобы она была из Гидры или ещё какой-то группы, которую я знаю. 

– Отлично, ДЖАРВИС, начинай искать зловещую женщину в белом капюшоне, – распорядился Тони. – А я пойду послушаю Большого Брата на случай, если кто-то выяснил что-нибудь насчёт той вспышки прошлой ночью, потому что я начинаю думать, что все это связано. 

– Прошлой ночью тебе приснился кошмар, – сказала Наташа, когда Тони вышел. 

Стив кивнул. 

– И мне тоже приснился кошмар. 

– Ты сказала, тебе пришлось убить другую Вдову. 

– Но когда я проснулась утром, это словно… не было кошмаром. Стив, когда я об этом думаю, это больше похоже на воспоминание. Это и правда случилось. Я её убила. Я сейчас вспомнила. Это было в декабре девяносто седьмого. Та Вдова, её отобрали для длительного задания. Мы называли это «работёнка для жены». Ты входишь в доверие, убеждаешь парня, что любишь его, выходишь за него замуж и даже воспитываешь его детей. Она получила такую работу и влюбилась. Исчезла с радаров, перестала выходить на связь. И меня отправили убить её. 

– Ночью ты говорила, что это кошмар, а сейчас утверждаешь, что воспоминание. 

– Стив, подумай о своём сне. Он кажется тебе сном? 

Стив облизал губы и отвёл взгляд. Мысленно вернулся в Крайшберг. В лагерь для военнопленных, где держали Баки. Аццано. К клеткам, где держали Коммандос. К запахам немытых волос и грязной одежды. Он спросил, где Баки, и ему сказали, что они забрали его. Они забрали его, и Стив обыскивал комнату за комнатой, комнату за комнатой, комнату… 

– Чёрт, – он встряхнул головой и повернулся к Наташе. – Нет. Нет. Это полная хрень. Я спас его в Австрии. Я нашёл его. Вывел из лагеря. Мы вместе вернулись в Лондон. Он был в моей команде. 

– Я верю тебе, – ответила Наташа. – Потому что я не убивала ту Вдову в девяносто седьмом, но помню, как сделала это.

* * *

На экранах светились фотографии Зимнего Солдата и Баки Барнса. Детальные записи процесса вскрытия. Схемы металлической руки. Диаграммы криокамеры, в которой его замораживали на время. Зернистые фото сломанной камеры.

Стив был не в состоянии посмотреть ещё хоть на одно фото.

– Это было, – пробормотал он, пряча лицо в ладони. – Он правда был здесь. Зимнего Солдата отправили защитить проект «Озарение», и он спас меня, а потом я привёл его сюда. Привёл сюда.

– Стив. Я тоже был здесь. И я бы запомнил, случись мне драться с парнем с металлической рукой.

– Подождите, – вмешалась Наташа. – Давайте предположим, что всё это было на самом деле. Мы знакомы с технологией, позволившей проделать в небе дыру, из которой повалилась инопланетная армия. А если что-то похожее просто смешало две реальности? 

– Реальность, в которой Баки умер, и реальность, в которой остался жив? – Стив поднял голову. 

– Реальность, в которой я убила оперативницу Красной комнаты, и реальность, в которой я этого не делала. 

– Оперативницу Красной комнаты? – возмутился Тони. – У вас что, секреты от меня? 

– Прошлой ночью я вспомнила старую миссию. Декабрь, девяносто седьмой. Меня отправили в глухую деревню в Сибири, чтобы убрать зарвавшуюся Чёрную Вдову и учёного, в которого она влюбилась. Но это воспоминание – новое, в каком-то смысле. 

– Итак, Кэп вообразил, что у него есть бойфренд, а ты вспомнила миссию из времён, когда ты ещё почитала Сталина, и вы хотите, чтобы я поверил, что это как-то связано? 

– Кто-то пытался убить меня вчера, – ответила Наташа. – Полагаю, безопаснее будет признать, что это связано. 

– Убедили. Ладно. И какой у нас план?

* * *

Волосы Наташи сияли в солнечном свете – рыжий, как он есть. Она сидела на скамейке в Центральном парке и делала вид, что читает книгу.

Стив делал вид, что просто валяется на траве у неё за спиной, а Тони наблюдал из фургона, припаркованного в половине квартала от них. Сейчас им надо было просто ждать. Чем они и занимались. 

Пока не зазвонил телефон Наташи. Номер был скрыт, но она всё равно ответила, оглянувшись через плечо. 

– Ты думаешь, я не распознаю ловушку? – спросил женский голос. 

– Кто это? 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты как следует подумала о декабре девяносто седьмого, потому что скоро ты не сможешь думать вообще. 

Звонок оборвался, как только в наушниках зазвучал голос Тони. 

– Ребята, мы нужны ДЖАРВИСу в Башне. Ещё пять минут назад.

* * *

– Мы оставили без электричества половину Манхэттена, – сказал Тони, вручную отпирая дверь на лестницу, ведущую в подвал Башни Мстителей.

– Мы? – переспросил Стив, идя за ним. Синеватое аварийное освещение делало всё вокруг призрачным. 

– Не лично мы. Башня. ДЖАРВИС. 

– А что конкретно случилось? 

Тони распахнул дверь в лабораторию. 

– Что-то – или кто-то – попытался добраться до дугового реактора, и ДЖАРВИС защитил его. 

Повисла тишина, пока в лаборатории загорались аварийные лампы. Компьютер, служивший ДЖАРВИСу мозгом, негромко гудел. 

– ДЖАРВИС, ты здесь? – с нотками беспокойства в голосе позвал Тони. 

Снова тишина, и Стив почувствовал, как у него потеют ладони. 

– Я здесь, – отозвался ДЖАРВИС, отовсюду и ниоткуда одновременно. Голос искусственного интеллекта звучал несколько неуверенно. Словно он говорил из соседней комнаты. 

– Ты меня напугал. 

– Приношу свои извинения, сэр. Кажется, я функционирую частично. 

– Что случилось? – Тони включил монитор. 

– Я не уверен, – ответил ДЖАРВИС. – В последних записях в моей памяти отсутствует несколько минут. Тем не менее, я точно знаю, что в камере Халка кто-то есть. 

На мониторе зарябили снежинки помех, а потом сложились в чёрно-белое изображение халконепроницаемой комнаты. Внутри стояла фигура. Человеческая, судя по очертаниям, но лицо было скрыто вспышкой белого света. 

– ДЖАРВИС, кто в камере? – спросил Тони. 

– Я не знаю, сэр.

* * *

Поспорив, они решили дождаться, пока энергоснабжение полностью восстановится.

– Потому что мы понятия не имеем, их действительно удерживает камера, или они просто хотят, чтобы мы так думали, – заявила Наташа. ДЖАРВИС предпринял героическую попытку восстановить данные, но не преуспел. 

– Кто бы это ни был, они, предположительно, изменили реальность, а если нет, они все равно покушались на Наташу и проскользнули незамеченными мимо ДЖАРВИСа. 

Подготовившись, они спустились в подвал. Дверь открылась, и яркие огни осветили камеру. Стив поморгал, привыкая.

Женщина. Она стояла в центре камеры, скрестив на груди руки. Белый, словно светящийся капюшон накрывал её голову и плечи, остальное тело было затянуто в чёрное. У неё были тёмные волосы и резкие черты лица, губы кривила усмешка. 

– Zdravstvuyte, Natalia. – Её ухмылка стала шире. 

У Стива похолодело в животе. Странное чувство, будто он был уверен, что у них не то что нет козырей, они даже не знают, какие карты в игре. 

– Не говоришь по-английски? – не повелась Наташа. 

– Если ты хочешь, – ответила женщина без малейшего акцента. – Я знаю много языков. Как и ты, Наталья. 

– Кто ты такая? – Наташа перешла к делу. 

– Ты знаешь. 

– В жизни тебя не видела. Как ты сюда пробралась? 

– Ты меня видела раньше. Мне тогда было шесть, но ты меня видела. В России. Ты убила моих родителей. 

– Ты можешь быть кем угодно. Я много родителей убила для Красной комнаты. 

– Но лишь однажды ты убила Чёрную Вдову и учёного. 

– А я тебе говорила, – прошипела Наташа, бросив взгляд на Тони, и вышла, чеканя шаг.

Тони посмотрел на Стива, потом Наташе в спину. Стив подошёл ближе к стеклу. 

– Что вы сделали с Баки? 

– С Зимним Солдатом? Позволю вам самим это выяснить.

* * *

– Декабрь девяносто седьмого. Я была в Москве. Обучала девочек в Красной комнате, – Наташа замолчала, широко открытыми глазами глядя в никуда. – Это нахрен не имеет смысла. Очевидно, все остальные были на заданиях, раз они отправили меня. Из ряда вон – отправлять инструктора в поле, не подобрав нормальную замену.

– Ты уверена, что это вправду произошло? 

– Нет. Не уверена. Это воспоминание кажется неправильным. 

– Всё равно расскажи нам, что произошло, – попросил Тони. Он пригласил Клинта и Брюса. Тор был где-то за пределами их мира – он всё ещё не доверял Фьюри. 

– У меня было шестнадцать часов. Пилот выбросил меня посреди Сибири. Там были двери, вырезанные прямо в скале. Снаружи ничего особенного, но они излучали отчётливый тепловой сигнал. Это оказалась лаборатория, но я не знала ничего больше. Я вошла прямо через центральные двери. Их система охраны была совсем примитивной, полная безалаберность. Ни ловушек. Ни сигнализации. Должно быть, они думали, что их никто никогда не найдёт. Я застрелила их в постелях. Лин Тарасов и Алёнка Сергеева. Они так и не проснулись. 

– А их дочь? – подсказал Стив. 

– Я не помню, – ответила Наташа, нахмурившись. – Хотя подожди. Там была девочка, – она зарычала, потирая виски, словно у неё разболелась голова. – Она была совсем маленькая. Пилот забрал её, и я о ней больше не слышала.

– Значит, это месть, – заключил Тони. 

– Но это никак не объясняет случившегося с Баки.

* * *

Кое в чём разобрался Брюс.

– Я вернулся к началу и изучил свойства той вспышки энергии, и кое-что показалось мне знакомым. 

– Ты знаешь, что это? 

– Тессеракт. 

– Тессеракт? Который мы отдали Тору на хранение? Вот тот, который едва не угробил наш мир? Этот Тессеракт?! – несколько истерично переспросил Тони. 

Брюс пожал плечами. 

– Я так думаю. Может, что-то похожее. Возможно, он не единственный?

– Отлично. Прекрасно. Кто-нибудь, свяжитесь с Тором. Нам надо… ДЖАРВИС! Ты просканировал эту женщину? 

– Провести сканирование на должном уровне вне моих возможностей, – ответил ДЖАРВИС после непродолжительной паузы. 

– В чём проблема? – вмешался Стив. – Почему ДЖАРВИС не может просканировать её?

– Что-то мешает. Энергетическое поле. 

– Великолепно, – сказал Тони. – Надо её обыскать. Она может сейчас сидеть там в обнимку с Тессерактом.

* * *

– Хорошая новость – она человек, – объявил Тони. – И я знал, что не пожалею о том, что приказал ДЖАРВИСу пустить усыпляющий газ.

Она лежала на лабораторном столе, привязанная ремнями, рассчитанными на суперсолдат. Без сознания она выглядела маленькой и совершенно беззащитной. Примерно наташиного веса. Симпатичная, но не роковая красотка. Стройная, но мускулистая. На её руках виднелись шрамы и мозоли, словно она была хорошо знакома с ручным трудом. 

– Мы смогли её просканировать, но зацепиться не за что. Женщина, человек, плохая стрижка, за двадцать. Распознавание лиц – ничего. ДНК – ничего. Отпечатки пальцев – увы. Никаких документов, разумеется. У неё с собой телефон, нож и Тессеракт, естественно.

– И почему же ты не начал с этого?

– Я не ожидал, что у неё окажется грёбаный Тессеракт. И не был уверен, что она человек. 

Стив повернулся к Наташе. 

– Это дочь той Чёрной Вдовы? 

На обычно бесстрастном лице Наташи появилась лёгкая усмешка. 

– Я и мысли не допускаю, что она может оказаться кем-то ещё.

* * *

– Это осколок Тессеракта, – сказал Брюс, разглядывая добытую ими штуку под увеличительным стеклом. Сияющий голубым треугольный осколок был похож на кончик ножа – острый, насколько это возможно, и пугающий, несмотря на свой размер.

– Кому-нибудь удалось связаться с Тором? – спросил Стив.

– Пока нет, – отозвался Тони, – но я в процессе. 

– Как она отколола кусок Тессеракта? – бросил в пространство Брюс. 

– Вопрос на миллион.

– То есть, она использовала этот осколок, чтобы изменить реальность? – влез Стив. 

– Похоже на то. 

– Значит, мы можем использовать его, чтобы вернуть всё обратно.

– Я не знаю, как это работает, – признался Брюс. – А ты единственный, кто помнит, что реальность изменилась. Насколько нам известно, она не меняла реальность, но наделила тебя фальшивой памятью. 

Стив стиснул челюсти. 

– И с какой целью? 

– Я не знаю, – признался Брюс. – Но это вероятно настолько же, насколько изменение реальности. Мы должны рассмотреть все варианты. Ей что-то нужно, Стив. Давай для начала выясним, что.

* * *

Стив наблюдал и ждал.

Они усадили её в кресло, привязав руки и ноги, и ждали, пока пройдёт действие препаратов. Она приходила в себя медленно: ресницы дрогнули, подбородок приподнялся, она запрокинула голову и заморгала. Потом склонила голову к плечу, снова моргнула и остановила взгляд на Стиве.

Стив сидел напротив неё, уперевшись локтями в колени и устроив подбородок на сплетённых пальцах. Он облачился в свой костюм Капитана Америки, желая выглядеть как можно более официальным во время допроса. 

– Назовите ваше имя, – произнёс он глубоким голосом коммандера Роджерса, так, как отдавал приказы. Обычно это заставляло людей делать то, что он хочет. 

И ни капли не удивился, когда это не сработало. Их пленница лишь ухмыльнулась. 

– Поражена, что вы до сих пор это не выяснили. 

– Где вы взяли Тессеракт? – надавил Стив. 

– О, это длинная история. Не хочу вас напрягать. 

– Будьте так любезны, напрягите. 

Она отвела взгляд в сторону, беззаботно настолько, что это казалось вынужденным, и пожала плечами. 

– Не-а. 

– Вы же понимаете, что зависите от нашего великодушия? 

Её немигающий взгляд снова остановился на нём. 

– Не помню, чтобы Капитан Америка прославился склонностью к пыткам. Чёрная Вдова – может быть. Но, как вы могли заметить, я не особо её боюсь. 

– Вас с ней многое связывает. 

– Как и с Зимним Солдатом. Щупальца Гидры далеко раскинулись, но не мне вам рассказывать. 

– То есть, вы из Гидры, – констатировал Стив, выпрямляясь в кресле и скрещивая руки на груди. 

– Вы в этом уверены? 

– Иначе почему бы вам пытаться убить Мстителей? 

– Это личная неприязнь, – сказала Наташа за его спиной. – Она здесь не для того, чтобы уничтожить Мстителей – она пришла за мной. 

– Бинго! – отозвалась пленница с такой радостью в голосе, что Стиву стало не по себе. 

Наташа встала рядом с ним, с прямой напряжённой спиной, и он буквально ощутил, что она готовится к драке. 

– Тарасова, – выплюнула Наташа. 

Усмешка женщины превратилась в широкую улыбку. Но далеко не счастливую, от неё веяло угрозой и обещанием насилия, и Стив вдруг почувствовал, что совершенно не контролирует ситуацию, хотя это не он тут был в наручниках. 

– Умная девочка, – кивнула Тарасова. – Я не была уверена, что воспоминания проявятся мгновенно. Всегда сложно предугадать, что случится, когда меняешь ход времени. 

Она жадно разглядывала Наташу, словно забыла, что Стив тоже здесь и что она связана. 

– Это невозможно, – отрезала Наташа. – Все Вдовы были стерилизованы. Это было частью инициации. – Голос Наташи звучал холодно. Стив услышал в нём затаённую боль, да и то только потому, что давно был знаком с Наташей. 

Тарасова лишь ухмыльнулась, улыбка казалась трещиной на её лице. Она напомнила Стиву Чеширского кота – наполовину безумна, наполовину счастлива рассказать свою сказку. 

– Ты так в этом уверена? – спросила она, едва заметно покачивая плечами из стороны в сторону. Это делало её похожей на змею. 

– Каждый мой день в девяносто шестом, девяносто седьмом и девяносто восьмом я провела в Красной комнате, обучая новых Вдов. У меня не было миссий в Сибири в декабре девяносто седьмого, и я сопроводила множество девочек в медицинское крыло Красной комнаты на операцию. 

– Я знаю, что ты в это веришь, – ответила Тарасова. – Мозг – забавная штука. Он может запомнить множество реальностей одновременно. Ты помнишь, как обучала Вдов, но ты помнишь и базу в Сибири, где убила Сергееву в её постели, спящую рядом с мужчиной, которого она полюбила сильнее, чем Россию-матушку.

– Стив, – произнесла Наташа приказным тоном, и у него не было выбора, кроме как выйти следом за ней из комнаты.

* * *

– Ты идиот, – сказал Баки, когда они впервые остались наедине после Крайшберга и лагеря для военнопленных. Они сидели в своей палатке, снаружи в ночи лил дождь, было тихо, и Стив чувствовал, что умрёт, если не прикоснётся к Баки прямо сейчас.

Баки повторил это снова, лёжа на больничной койке в Вашингтоне после того, как Стив выследил его и упросил вернуться. Он дрожал, цепляясь за край простыни. У него была сломана скула, и он не мог есть, и всё, чего Стив хотел – лечь у его ног и больше никогда не отпускать. 

Это воспоминание было бледным, словно не совсем настоящим. Словно Стив видел его на киноэкране – всё казалось слишком неопределённым и совершенным одновременно. Баки улыбался ему в воспоминании, и в то же время нет. Стив знал это, глубоко внутри. Знал, что Баки дрожит от страха, от всего того, что переполняло его, но не находило выхода. 

Было тяжело удержать. Все послевоенные воспоминания о Баки было тяжело удержать. Баки смеётся на дне рождения Стива прошлым летом. Баки швыряется попкорном в телевизор, когда фильм становится совсем тупым. Баки за его спиной во время драки. Баки перекатывается на постели, чтобы обнять Стива холодной металлической рукой прошлым утром… 

– Чем больше времени проходит, тем яснее воспоминания, – произнесла Наташа. Она была необычайно взволнована, но Стив не знал, что скрывалось за этим возбуждением. Она стояла, уперев руки в бёдра, и переносила вес тела с одной ноги на другую. – Меня отправили убить Сергееву потому, что она влюбилась в свою цель, а для них это было недопустимо. Она больше не была предана Красной комнате или Гидре. Но в девяносто седьмом я была наказана. Приходилось снова заслуживать их доверие, и мне не позволяли покидать Красную комнату. 

– Разве убийство одной из своих не вернуло бы тебе их доверие? 

– Поэтому они отправили Зимнего Солдата убить её, – кивнула Наташа. – Ему нужно было реабилитироваться в их глазах за тот же проступок – он начал вести себя слишком человечно. 

– О чём ещё ты мне не сказала? 

– Зимний Солдат тренировал оперативниц Красной комнаты, – вздохнула Наташа. – Мы стали… друзьями. Им не нравилось, когда мы ведём себя как человеческие существа, так что его отправили на другую базу, а я осталась работать с новыми Вдовами. И они послали Баки убить девочку, которую он сам тренировал, чтобы отучить его быть таким человечным в будущем. 

– Почему он не сказал мне, что знал тебя раньше? 

Наташа пожала плечами. Стив привык, что язык её тела всегда лжёт, и ему потребовалось время понять – на этот раз всё по-честному. 

– Я не знаю, – наконец отозвалась она. – Я даже не помню, что он был здесь, Стив, но полагаю, дело в его попытках восстановиться. После снятия кодов я хотела забыть, что некоторые вещи вообще случались. Уверена, он чувствовал то же самое. 

– Ладно, ладно. Итак, Зимний Солдат убил родителей Тарасовой. И… Она изменила реальность так, чтобы Зимний Солдат умер в шестьдесят четвёртом. – Он замолчал, глядя в пространство. – Чтобы спасти их? Мёртвый Солдат – живые родители?

– Наверное, Гидре они были нужнее мёртвыми, раз она связалась с Красной комнатой и вызвала меня. 

– Верно. Что ж. Ты убила родителей Тарасовой в девяносто седьмом, и она ждала двадцать лет, чтобы попытаться убить тебя в гараже Башни Мстителей. Понятнее не стало, – подытожил Стив.

* * *

– Я думаю… – начал Тони и снова замолчал.

А это никогда не было хорошим знаком, если Тони, мать его, Старк затыкался. Стив и Наташа тактично помолчали какое-то время, пока Старк таращился на что-то непонятное на экране. 

– Мы услышим конец предложения? – попытался Стив спустя пару минут.

– Я думаю, что мы в изначальной реальности, – наконец выдал Тони. 

– И какого хрена это значит? – Стив начинал терять терпение. 

– Существует теория, что на самом деле реальности бесконечны и базируются на бесконечных же вариациях. И есть ещё одна недооценённая подтеория о том, что существует одна «верная» реальность, из которой происходят все остальные субреальности. Тарасова не путешествовала во времени, она изменила историю. Она не возвращалась в прошлое и не убивала Зимнего Солдата собственными руками. Она использовала осколок Тессеракта, чтобы создать новую реальность, в которой Солдат умер в шестьдесят четвёртом. Но это не принесло желаемого результата, который, полагаю, подразумевал, что один или оба её родителя выживут. Убедившись, что её план не сработал, она переключилась на другую цель. 

– Наташу? 

– Она узнала, что Наташа убила её родителей, в тот же момент, когда об этом узнала сама Наташа, – кивнул Тони. – Мы сейчас в реальности, которой никогда не было. 

– То есть, существует изначальная реальность, в которой Баки всё ещё жив, а Наташа не убивала её родителей? 

– Не думаю, – поморщился Тони. – Тессеракт мощная штука. Я считаю, что она изменила саму изначальную реальность. 

– Ты полагаешь, Тарасова сама это провернула? – спросила Наташа с нотками сомнения в голосе. 

– Случались и более странные вещи. Но это объясняет, почему вы с Кэпом помните то, чего не было. Вы оба были слишком близки с тем аспектом реальности, который изменился, так что перемены не совсем уложились в вашей памяти. Даже я, – Тони замолчал на мгновение и качнул головой, – если задуматься, я понимаю, что что-то стало другим. Это как шелуха от попкорна в зубах – ты её не замечаешь, но стоит её обнаружить, и уже не успокоишься, пока не вынешь. Когда я задумываюсь об этом, я понимаю, что что-то не так, хотя и не в состоянии вспомнить что-то конкретное про Баки.

– И как это исправить? – спросил Стив, в нём крепло отчаяние, неизбежное и захлёстывающее с головой. 

Тони пожал плечами совсем не по-старковски.

– Я не знаю, – признался он, – но если кто и в курсе, то это Тарасова.

* * *

Баки нравились их апартаменты в Башне. Он никогда не относился к числу фанатов Тони и редко бывал в общих помещениях (долгое общение с людьми, которые не Стив, всё ещё давалось ему тяжело). Но ему нравилось в Нью-Йорке. Нравился вид из окна их спальни. Огромный мягкий диван, который Стив купил в гостиную. Книжные полки, которые они поставили в гостевой спальне и заполнили романами и мемуарами. Смешная джакузи в ванной. Ему нравилось разводить бардак на кухне и прибираться потом. У них была посудомоечная машина, но он по-прежнему предпочитал мыть посуду руками. Говорил, его это успокаивает – монотонная, знакомая работа.

Баки заставлял Стива чувствовать себя так, словно тот всегда был рядом с ним в настоящем, с самого момента его пробуждения изо льда. Словно мир наконец-то перестал пытаться вытрясти из него душу шутки ради.

А сейчас Стив стоял в тишине их гостиной и хотел содрать с себя кожу. Всё было не так без Баки. 

Отсутствовали крошечные штрихи. Винтажный постер Капитана Америки, который Баки гордо повесил на стену гостиной, вечная стая грязных носков за диваном, кожаная куртка на спинке кресла, имбирная свеча, стоящая на комоде с прошлого Рождества… 

Когда Стив возвращался с миссий, Баки целовал его и вёл в спальню, и там разминал его ладони и плечи, на которые Стив взваливал все тяготы и волнения.

Стив до боли стиснул челюсти, он так скучал по Баки. Он не мог лечь спать, не здесь, не сейчас, не вот так в одиночестве, не снова. Не после всего, что пережил.

Он спустился в комнату охраны, откуда мог наблюдать за камерой. Лишённая осколка Тессеракта, Тарасова была на виду беспощадных глаз системы видеонаблюдения. Она неподвижно лежала на полу, закинув руки за голову, словно её нихрена в этом мире не волновало. 

Словно она не разрушила всё, что Стив с таким трудом создавал последние несколько лет.

* * *

– Скажи, что помнишь меня, – потребовал Стив, когда Сэм взял трубку. Было довольно поздно, и Стив это понимал, но он не мог пойти в пустые комнаты, хотя Тони и гнал его отдыхать, потому что сейчас они больше ничего не могли сделать.

– Разумеется, я тебя помню, – ответил Сэм, и Стив понял, что не дышал. – Что случилось? 

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты напомнил, что пытать людей нехорошо.

– Стив, – интонации в голосе Сэма колебались между «психотерапевтом» и «лучшим другом». – Кого ты собрался пытать? 

– Ты помнишь Баки? 

– Да. Из Ревущих Коммандос, твой лучший друг. Ты мне про него миллион раз рассказывал. 

– Правда? – сдавленно спросил Стив. 

– Именно так. Я знаю, что он был твоим партнёром, любовником или какое ещё определение тебе нравится. 

– Всё крайне херово.

* * *

Стиву так и не удалось отдохнуть – он не мог вынести вида пустых апартаментов и поспал урывками пару часов на диване в общей гостиной. А потом сделал кружку кофе и направился с ней в лабораторию, к Брюсу и Тони.

– Я… понятия не имею, как это работает, – признал Брюс. – Из записей Гидры нам известно, что Лин Тарасов работал над масштабным исследованием Тессеракта, но его наработки исчезли с его смертью. Впрочем, я начинаю думать, что они были, скорее, хорошо спрятаны. 

– И к этому приложила руку его дочь? – уточнил Стив.

– Других вариантов нет.

* * *

– Полагаю, вы прочитали досье Зимнего Солдата, – сказал Стив, стоя перед камерой.

Тарасова посмотрела на него, продолжая лежать на полу, но не пошевелилась. 

– Я могла бы, – ответила она тоном, который подразумевал, что именно это она и сделала. 

– Тогда вы знаете, что он был военнопленным, – сухо отметил Стив.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Снайпер. Сержант. Сто седьмой пехотный. Родился десятого марта тысяча девятьсот семнадцатого в Бруклине, Нью-Йорк. Лучший друг Капитана Америки. – Она снисходительно взмахнула рукой и снова откинула голову, глядя на лампы на потолке. – Захвачен Гидрой в сорок четвёртом и превращён в Зимнего Солдата. Кулак Гидры. Её страшилка. Я прочитала всё.

– Тогда вы знаете, что он невиновен.

– Думаю, даже вы, капитан Роджерс, признаете, что невиновность – довольно гибкое понятие, когда дело касается убийства твоей семьи. 

– И вы смогли найти для спасения своей семьи только тот способ, который предусматривал смерть Баки?

– Смерть Барнса была самым лёгким решением. Если ты не бог, управиться с мощью вроде Тессеракта довольно трудно. – Она села и ухмыльнулась. Она походила на кошку, играющую с пойманной мышью, и Стив понимал, что на этот раз роль мыши досталась ему.

– Я прочитала и ваше досье тоже, Роджерс, – продолжила она. – Помните Крайшберг? Нельзя было вытащить каждого пленного. Я знаю – Барнс не сделал ничего плохого, и вы не могли спасти всех, но даже у лучших из нас есть любимчики.

* * *

Баки всегда лучше справлялся с осознанием невозможности спасти всех.

Если их миссии проходили не идеально или погибали невинные люди, у него отлично получалось дать Стиву побыть одному, а потом целовать его руки и убеждать, что Стив сделал всё что мог. Что в этом нет его вины. 

Но возвращаясь мыслями к Крайшбергу, Стив не думал о тех, кого не смог спасти. Не вспоминал о братской могиле за заводом. Не вешал на себя смерти тех, кто не вынес пути или умер в медицинской палатке после возвращения на территорию союзников. 

Он осознавал, что это не его вина. Возможно, винил Филипса или Красного Черепа, или… кого-то другого, не себя. 

Но сидя в одиночестве после разговора с Тарасовой, Стив заставил себя взглянуть в глаза факту, которого он всегда избегал – он даже не подумал обо всех этих солдатах, умерших там, потому что был слишком занят Баки. 

Ранами на его теле и загнанным взглядом, и осознанием, что Баки живой и настоящий, а Стив его чуть не потерял. Тем, как трясся над Баки после спасения, снова и снова обещая себе, что больше никогда не потеряет его. 

То же самое обещание он дал себе и Баки, когда тот вышел из крио и попросил, чтобы его списали как оружие Гидры. 

Он потерял Баки дважды. Он не сделает этого снова.

* * *

– Что ж, очевидно, нам нужно проникнуть на её орбитальную станцию, – заявил Тони, размахивая отвёрткой, хотя он ничего не раскручивал в последние часы.

Стив упёрся локтями в колени и уронил голову на руки. Он боролся с ужасной головной болью, ползущей по шее вниз. Раньше в такие моменты Баки разминал его плечи и говорил что-то успокаивающее. Это никогда не помогало, но было очень милым. 

– Потому что я уверен, там мы найдём ключ к остальной части всей этой неразберихи. 

– У меня нет космического корабля в штанах, – пробормотал Стив, тут же пожалев об этом. И поднял голову, когда Тони не отпустил ни одной очевидной пошлой шутки. 

– Я позвонил Хилл, – признался Старк. 

– Ты и Щ.И.Т. в это втягиваешь? – Стив вскочил на ноги. 

– Я понимаю, что ты не слишком их любишь. Но если ты не хочешь подождать несколько месяцев, которые понадобятся мне, чтобы вытащить космический корабль из своей задницы, они – лучший вариант. 

Стив вскинул руки.

– Баки и так мёртв уже пятьдесят лет. 

– Стив, – голос Тони был необычайно ровным. – Она вывернула реальность наизнанку. И мы не знаем, не нанесла ли она урона, который мы пока не видим. Чем скорее мы все исправим, тем скорее вернём твоего бойфренда и удостоверимся, что привычная нам реальность не расползается словно свитер, из которого нитку вытянули. 

– Так вот что, по-твоему, происходит? 

– Не могу быть уверен, но возможно. 

Стив был в шаге от того, чтобы позвонить Хилл самому и потребовать посвятить его в детали плана, но Башня вдруг погрузилась в темноту во второй раз за эту неделю.

* * *

В камере Халка никого не было.

Аварийное освещение не включалось, и это несколько дезориентировало. Стив слушал ругательства Тони в наушниках и пробирался к центру Башни, вручную открывая встречающиеся ему двери. 

ДЖАРВИС всё ещё функционировал с ноутбука Тони. «Но у него нет доступа к мейнфрейму, и он будет с нами, пока хватит батареи», – предупредил Старк.

Выяснив подробности случившегося, Стив почувствовал себя полным идиотом – Тарасова не сделала ничего особенного, она просто как-то умудрилась пробить дыру в стене камеры. 

– Не люблю портить людям настроение, – раздался в наушниках голос Тони, – но дела у нас… 

Стив преодолел лестницу, прыгая через две ступеньки. Двери автоматически заперлись за Тони. Стиву удалось сломать первую из них, но вторая была ему не по зубам, и он уже готов был заорать от отчаяния, когда рядом появилась Чёрная Вдова и, закатив глаза, вынула из потайного кармана отмычки, расправившись с замком с изяществом, о котором Стив мог только мечтать. 

Они по схожей схеме преодолели ещё три двери и наконец оказались в подвале. 

Огромное помещение было наполнено синеватым светом негромко гудящего реактора. Стив двигался бесшумно, всё сильнее сжимая пальцы на креплениях щита. 

– ...далеки от идеала, как видите, – возвестил Тони, привязанный к креслу прямо перед реактором. 

Слева от них Тарасова склонилась над панелью управления, разглядывая переключатели. Она даже не посмотрела на них, вытащив пистолет (где она вообще его взяла?) и нацелив его в голову Тони. Стив остановился в добрых пятнадцати футах от них. 

– Послушайте, я понимаю, каждый хочет обезопасить свою семью, – сказал он. – Но убийства и террор не лучший способ достичь желаемого. 

– Я не слишком заинтересована в речах ходячей машины американской пропаганды, спасибо, – отозвалась Тарасова. 

– Как насчёт переговоров? 

– Скажи Вдове, что я её вижу и что я убью этого мужчину, – бросила она, и Стив оглянулся на Наташу, держащую ладонь над маленьким пистолетом на бедре. Наташа пристально посмотрела на Стива и демонстративно отвела руку от оружия. 

– Итак, Кэп. Я собираюсь отправиться назад во времени и не дать Гидре убить моих родителей, – Тарасова взглянула на него, буквально пригвоздив к месту холодным взглядом голубых глаз. – Не желаете присоединиться? 

– Назад во времени? 

– О, не так уж вы хотите вести переговоры. Вы хотите, чтобы я вернулась обратно в камеру и заткнулась, а потом, возможно, вы будете держать меня там вечно, или убьёте. Вам неважно, каковы мои мотивы, кто я и откуда пришла. Понимаете, мои родители сражались с Гидрой. Моя мать тайно вывезла множество девочек из Красной комнаты. Мой отец создавал оружие для Гидры и Красной комнаты, используя Тессеракт, пока она не спасла и его тоже. У Гидры была причина желать их смерти – они разрушали её изнутри. В другом мире вы стали бы друзьями. Если вы позволите мне сделать то, что я хочу, Гидра падёт за десятки лет до сегодняшнего дня. Вы проснётесь в будущем и пожнёте великие плоды своего труда, проделанного в сорок четвёртом. 

– Вы не можете просто перекраивать реальность по своей прихоти, – возразил Стив. 

– Вот тут вы не правы, – отозвалась Тарасова и положила объект, с которым возилась, так, чтобы Стив мог его видеть. Тессеракт. 

Он совершенно точно был повреждён – по поверхности разбегалась паутина трещин, один угол по-прежнему отсутствовал. Тессеракт был опутан медной проволокой и, насколько понимал Стив, подсоединён к реактору. 

– Я понятия не имел, что у неё остатки Тессеракта, как я мог это знать? – сказал Тони неожиданно самокритично, но по-прежнему словно пытаясь отмахнуться от происходящего. – Она заряжала его от Башни – полагаю, разбитый Тессеракт не обладает той же энергией, как целый – а зарядившись, он замкнул реактор, обесточив всё здание, и она расценила это как шанс сбежать. Это поистине впечатляюще, и я намерен удушить её голыми руками, как только представится такая возможность. 

Тарасова фыркнула. 

– Через мгновение вы и не вспомните, что я вообще здесь была, – сказала она, взмахнув осколком Тессеракта, тем самым, который Тони изучал в своей лаборатории пару часов назад. 

Стив понял, что сейчас она отвлеклась настолько, насколько это возможно, и бросился вперёд, сбивая её с ног и не давая поставить на место последний фрагмент Тессеракта.

* * *

Он всё ещё держал в руке осколок Тессеракта и не слышал ни слова из сказанного Тони. А Старк не затыкался с того момента, как его высвободили из наручников – бурчал про необходимость найти более совершенную защиту для Башни, ДЖАРВИСа и реактора – и Стиву было плевать.

– Как, – сказал он, перебивая Тони, – как мы можем вернуть нашу реальность? 

– Ты и Наташа единственные, кто помнит, что она была другой. 

– Мы знаем, что она изменила реальность, – ответил Стив, проглотив вертевшуюся на языке грубость. 

– Если изменять её и дальше, она может ещё сильнее фрагментироваться, – сказал Брюс, его тон был гораздо мягче. 

– Я не могу жить без него! – голос Стива стал опасно громким.

* * *

Стив спал на диване в общей гостиной, когда включился телевизор.

Остаток дня он провёл с Тони и Брюсом, которые перекидывались идеями, что произойдёт, если они вставят осколок в Тессеракт, но так ни к чему и не пришли. Из Вашингтона наконец-то приехал Сэм, посмотрел на Стива и приказал ему идти спать. Клинт и Наташа решили, что разумным будет по очереди дежурить возле реактора на случай, если Тарасова снова выберется из камеры. 

Стив пошарил по дивану вокруг себя, решив, что просто нажал на пульт во сне, но тут на экране наконец появилось изображение – он сам, Стив Роджерс, стоящий в гостиной. За его спиной виднелись двери лифта. И выглядел он серьёзным и собранным.

– Послушай, – сказал он голосом Капитана Америки. – Всё будет хорошо. Ты вернёшь Баки. Но ты должен сейчас меня выслушать. 

Стив медленно обвёл взглядом комнату. 

– ДЖАРВИС. Откуда транслируется это видео? 

Последовала затянувшаяся пауза, а потом ДЖАРВИС наконец ответил:

– Не могу точно сказать. Этот файл находится в моей системе уже пять лет. 

– Почему ты показываешь его мне сейчас? 

– Я был так запрограммирован. И не могу переписать код. 

– Как это вообще возможно? 

– Похоже, что я сам его написал. 

– Послушай, – снова повторил Стив на экране, как будто он ожидал подобной беседы Стива с ДЖАРВИСом. – В самый первый раз, когда вы с Баки остались наедине после его освобождения из Гидры, ты привёл его домой и сидел на его кровати. Он поцеловал твою ладонь и заснул, устроив голову на твоём бедре, и ты гладил его по волосам и обещал, что защитишь несмотря ни на что. Ты не рассказывал об этом ни одной живой душе. Так что, может, послушаешь, что я хочу сказать, потому что я собираюсь объяснить, как вернуть Баки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Кра́йшберг** (нем. Kreischberg) — горнолыжный курорт в Австрии, в коммуне Санкт-Георген-об-Мурау округа Мурау


	2. Глава 2

Слушаться видеозаписи из будущего – дурацкая идея, из тех, от которых Баки, возможно, начал бы его отговаривать. Но Баки здесь не было, и никто не мог назвать Стива идиотом, так что он пробрался в лабораторию Брюса и стащил последний осколок Тессеракта. 

Очень плохая идея. 

– ДЖАРВИС. – Стив надел перчатки, прежде чем взять щит. – Ты мне поможешь?   
ДЖАРВИС не мог вздыхать, будучи искусственным интеллектом, но что-то в его голосе напоминало долгий страдальческий вздох. 

– Кажется, меня запрограммировали помочь вам с этой самоубийственной миссией.

– И мы оба знаем, что всё будет в порядке.

– Или вы раздробите реальность ещё сильнее, – парировал ДЖАРВИС, и Стив в который раз удивился, как Тони умудрился сделать искусственный интеллект настолько саркастичным. 

– Будем надеяться, что нет. 

Реактор загудел громче и засветился ярче. 

– Постарайтесь не столкнуться с самим собой из прошлого, – напомнил ДЖАРВИС. 

– Не столкнусь. Я помню, как всё было. 

На полу лежало кольцо медной проволоки, соединённое с Тессерактом и реактором. Оно раскалилось докрасна, но Стив-из-видео предупредил, что так и должно быть. 

– Вы готовы, Капитан?

Осколок Тессаракта словно потяжелел в ладони Стива. Стив подумал о Баки, пристёгнутом к столу и твердящем свой личный номер. Подумал о том, как нашёл пустую лабораторию, и его сердце разбилось… 

– Да.

– Поместите осколок в Тессеракт и войдите в круг.

* * *

Было темно, но отнюдь не тихо.

Стив уже различал гудение базы Гидры неподалёку. Круг медной проволоки исчезал под его ногами.

Стив застыл на мгновение, осознав, что всё-таки сделал это, что он вернулся в сорок второй, в Италию, и сто седьмой пехотный держат в плену вот за этими деревьями, прямо перед ним. 

Он глубоко вдохнул. Он нервничал гораздо сильнее, чем в тот раз, когда всё случилось впервые. Когда он был всего лишь огромным идиотом, уверенным, что его любимый всё ещё жив.

Но в этот раз на кону стояло слишком много. Стив не просто спасал жизнь Баки, он спасал его от судьбы Зимнего Солдата, от многих лет в лапах Гидры, мучений, одиночества и нелюбви. Воспоминания Стива всё ещё были слишком живыми, чтобы думать об этом отрезке времени в семьдесят лет дольше одной минуты. 

Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли. Сейчас они не имели значения. Он собирался найти Баки. Он точно знал, где искать, и знал, что Стив из прошлого сначала спасёт остальных пленников. 

Так что у него было время – не слишком много, но достаточно, чтобы забрать Баки до того, как Стив из сорок второго найдёт его. Он оставил всё, прихваченное с собой, под ветвями большого дерева и отметил место, чтобы оказаться там, когда ДЖАРВИС позовёт их домой. Припасов было не так много: одеяло, вода, несколько энергетических батончиков, бинты. Он всё ещё отлично помнил, в каком состоянии нашёл Баки. Ему потребуется помощь.

Стив старался не шуметь, пробираясь к базе с противоположной стороны. Это уменьшало шансы натолкнуться на самого себя. К тому же, восстание, которое прошлый-он устроил в камерах, отвлекало охранников Гидры от него-настоящего. 

Но Стив оказался не готов к запаху. Когда он остановился за пустым грузовиком, чтобы осмотреться, то почувствовал запахи дыма, сажи и грязи, и отдалённый запах смерти. Это ужасное место – он вытащил Баки отсюда и пытался никогда больше об этом не вспоминать. Но запахи мгновенно вернули его в прошлое по-настоящему, погрузив в смесь страха, горя и отчаянной глупой надежды. 

Он подавил эти чувства спустя пару ударов сердца. Сосредоточился. Всё, что он перенёс за свою жизнь, поможет ему сейчас, ведь цель по-прежнему та же – вытащить Баки живым. Не стоило терять время.

Он крался вдоль зданий, держась в тени и избегая охранников, пока не нашёл разбитое окно. Затянутой в перчатку рукой Стив убрал остатки стекла, поёжившись от тихого звона, и забрался внутрь.

Бесшумно приземлился на носки, встал в полный рост и огляделся. Он был в вестибюле, таком же тускло освещённом, каким он его запомнил, широком, гулком и благословенно пустом. 

Перед уходом Стив изучил схемы здания – ДЖАРВИСу удалось отыскать их где-то, наверное, в старых архивах Щ.И.Т.а – и сейчас на мгновение замер над ними, вспоминая прошлое и готовясь к встрече с ним. 

Он не был уверен, где сейчас его двойник из прошлого. Не помнил, во сколько он выпрыгнул тогда из самолёта Говарда. И как долго искал камеры с военнопленными. Как много времени заняли поиски Баки. 

Нельзя было терять ни минуты. 

Стив прокрался по холлу, бесшумно и быстро, нашёл нужный коридор. Застыл на углу, проверяя, есть ли кто-то неподалёку. Послышался шум, и Стив увидел Золу, спешащего прочь. Стив едва подавил желание броситься наперерез и задушить того голыми руками – он здесь не за этим.

Отсюда он видел приоткрытую дверь лаборатории и знал, что Баки там. Привязан к столу, его глаза стеклянные, одежда поношенная и грязная, он повторяет свой личный номер и пытается выжить. 

Баки ждёт его. 

Стив сглотнул, промчался по коридору, толкнул дверь и…

И Баки был там. Совсем как в его воспоминаниях. Привязан к столу, уставился в никуда, голос слабый, почти беззвучный, но он нахрен и правда здесь, и Стив едва не упал, рванувшись к нему. 

Он оторвал ремни, словно мышцы помнили, а сам он совсем забыл – как он мог? – что сначала Баки даже не посмотрел на него. Даже не понял, что Стив вошёл в комнату. Надзиратели обращались с Баки как с вещью, за ним наблюдали, изучали его, смотрели на него, но не видели, и в конце концов он сам перестал видеть их. Забыл, что где-то ещё, за пределами этого места, существует человечность, и что он может к ней вернуться, но он вернётся, Стив вернёт его.

– Бак... – Стив коснулся его плеча и задохнулся от боли – он касался Баки ещё несколько дней назад, но казалось, что с того момента прошла целая жизнь, и Стив скучал по нему, как по чему-то жизненно важному, словно умирал без него. 

Баки перестал бормотать, но даже не моргнул. Стив обдумывал это снова и снова, все пять лет с того момента, как выбрался из льдов. Думал о том, насколько близок он был к тому, чтобы потерять Баки здесь, в Крайшберге, и как всё было бы, случись это на самом деле. 

– Баки, – снова позвал он и потряс его, аккуратно, нежно. Он обращался с Баки с почти благоговейным трепетом, как в те дни, когда его освободили из Гидры и избавили от Зимнего Солдата. Стив почувствовал, что его буквально переполняет желание подарить Баки все блага этого мира. Хотелось окружить его доверием и любовью, обеспечить ему мягкую постель и поцелуи. И особенно остро хотелось этого сейчас, в сорок втором, с Баки, ещё не знающим, что могло бы произойти. Стив втайне ликовал от осознания, что Баки никогда не попадёт в лапы Гидры. Никогда не познакомится с Зимним Солдатом и криокамерой, или с тем, каково это – годами быть вещью. 

Он не просто спасал Баки от Крайшберга и Красного Черепа, он спасал его от падения и металлической руки, и от чёртова электрического кресла, от бесконечных лет крови, убийств и насилия, от бетонных полов и наручников, и острых ножей. От всех этих кошмаров – навсегда. Нужно пережить этот сложный момент, и им никогда больше не придётся вспоминать об этом ужасном месте. 

– Стив, – пробормотал Баки, его язык словно не помещался во рту, а глаза никак не могли сфокусироваться. 

– Бак, нам нужно идти, – отозвался Стив, помня, что должен быть нежным, он и будет, как только вытащит Баки отсюда. 

Он помог Баки встать, и тот опасно покачнулся, хватаясь за плечи Стива и наконец-то глядя на него. 

– Я думал, ты меньше, – сказал Баки, таращась на него и рассеянным взглядом блуждая по форме Стива. – Что это ты напялил? – спросил он наконец, и этот вопрос был таким неуместным и таким типичным для Баки, что Стив едва не рассмеялся. 

Он не смог не прижать Баки к себе и ненадолго насладиться тем, как он обхватил его руками и уткнулся носом в шею. 

– Нам надо выбираться, – спустя пару ударов сердца сказал Стив. Им нужно было опередить Стива-из-прошлого и Красного Черепа, и остаться незамеченными. На этот раз Баки был ближе, и Стив видел, как нетвёрдо тот стоит на ногах. Это не на шутку беспокоило, но совсем скоро они вернутся в Башню, где есть врачи и ДЖАРВИС. 

– А это насовсем? – поинтересовался Баки, пока они пробирались в вестибюль. Стив оглянулся через плечо, пытаясь найти другого себя, но увидел только темноту. Он уже слышал звуки драки – они едва обгоняли прошлое. 

– Похоже на то, – рассеянно отозвался он. Именно так он ответил тогда. И провалиться на мгновение в давно ушедшую жизнь было странно, но Баки продолжал говорить теми же фразами. Баки был на войне. Стив помнил, каково это, но у него было время прийти в себя, а у Баки – этого Баки – еще нет. Но будет. Стив об этом позаботится. 

Стив знал, как обойти старые пути, избежать встречи с Золой и Красным Черепом. У двери запасного выхода они столкнулись с двумя слабо подготовленными охранниками Гидры, но Стиву даже не пришлось снимать щит, чтобы справиться с ними. Они вырвались из плена, но не из леса. По правде говоря, им нужно было забраться ещё глубже. 

Перед заводом кипела драка – Стив-из-прошлого освободил Ревущих Коммандос и других пленников и сейчас уже мог искать лабораторию. (Стиву было больно за прошлого себя, но он ни о чём не сожалел. Он направит Валькирию во льды, с Баки или без него, в этом Стив был уверен.) 

– Куда мы идём? – спросил Баки, повиснув на Стиве. 

– Я вытащу нас отсюда, но нам надо добраться до контрольной точки, – Стив бросил на завод последний взгляд, прежде чем затащить Баки в гущу деревьев. 

– А остальные? – Баки оглянулся через плечо. 

– У меня есть план, но я пока не могу его объяснить. 

Стив вёл его назад к просеке, подальше от драки и шума. Баки всю дорогу спотыкался, оглядываясь то на оставленное позади сражение, то на Стива. Он до сих пор смотрел с недоверием, и Стиву пришлось напомнить себе, что этот Баки ещё не видел его новое тело, не слышал историю про сыворотку, Эрскина и Красного Черепа. Не говоря уже о Гидре и Зимнем Солдате, и всём, что случилось с ним, с ними, за целую жизнь. 

Стив остановился перед деревьями, под которыми оставил свою сумку. 

– Подождём здесь. – Он усадил Баки и открыл сумку, роясь в ней. 

– Мы ждём самолёт? 

– Не совсем, – отозвался Стив, доставая моток медной проволоки, разматывая её и укладывая в кольцо на земле. 

Баки прислонился спиной к дереву, и краем глаза Стив видел, как тот дрожит. Он не помнил, чтобы они замёрзли тогда, в первый раз, и не мёрз сейчас, но Баки совершенно точно было холодно и больно, перенесённые страдания отражались на его грязном лице, и Стив просто хотел отвести его домой и усадить в горячую ванну. 

Так и будет. Скоро. 

Стив бросил взгляд на часы, единственное высокотехнологичное устройство, которое он взял с собой, и то только по настоянию ДЖАРВИСа. У них оставалось ещё почти три часа до того, как откроется портал. Он вздохнул. В отдалении всё ещё слышались звуки боя, освобождённые пленники брали верх над Гидрой – всё шло своим чередом. 

Баки одёрнул рукава свитера, словно пытался натянуть их как можно ниже и спрятать руки, и Стив не мог просто смотреть. Он вернулся к своей сумке и вытащил красный шерстяной плед, который обычно валялся на диване, потому что был достаточно большим, чтобы они с Баки кутались в него, смотря сериалы на Нетфликс. Стив развернул его и протянул Баки, который взял подношение дрожащими руками. 

– Ты подготовился, – пошутил Баки, его зубы стучали, пока он прятал ноги в складки пледа. 

– Предполагал, что ты можешь оказаться не в лучшей форме. 

Баки посмотрел на него, его широко открытые глаза были полны страха, и Стив на мгновение задумался, не стоило ли ему зайти дальше и украсть Баки в более ранней точке истории (не стоило, потому что Стив самовлюбленно считал именно этот момент настоящим рождением Капитана Америки, и именно здесь Баки стал суперсолдатом, хоть это и обнаружилось только десятилетия спустя). 

– Союзники знают, что здесь творится? – спросил Баки. 

Стив помедлил с ответом. Он не хотел лгать Баки, но не был готов излагать скучные подробности, пока Баки не окажется целым и невредимым в будущем, а там Стив расскажет ему всё. Так что он ответил просто: 

– Да. Мы знаем. 

– Они убили так много наших ребят, Стив. Так много. 

Стив присел рядом, но Баки сидел ровно, словно кол проглотил, не привалился к его плечу и не предложил часть пледа. Стив и забыл об этом – Баки избегал прикосновений несколько месяцев после спасения. Они никогда об этом не говорили (и Стив себе этого так и не простил), но Баки цепенел каждый раз, когда Стив тянулся к нему, так что тот просто перестал это делать. А потом, когда Стив ожидал меньше всего, Баки сам снова начал касаться его, сначала совсем коротко, а потом одной холодной ночью забрался в его спальник и прижался всем телом, чтобы перестать дрожать. 

После этого всё почти вернулось на круги своя, до того самого дня, как Баки погиб, и Стиву пришлось снова учиться жить без его тепла. Разумеется, когда Зимний Солдат вернулся из крио, Стив был готов, что Баки будет отбиваться от прикосновений. Так и было, когда Щ.И.Т. вытягивал из его головы триггеры и держал в крошечной камере, куда Стиву позволяли приходить раз в сутки. Но когда Баки оказался дома, то снова потянулся к Стиву.

– Я знаю. Но всё наладится, – ответил Стив. 

– Ты так уверен. 

– Я всё объясню, но не здесь. 

Баки кивнул и подышал на руки. 

Возможно, это была не лучшая идея, но Стив собрал немного веток, уложил их в кучу перед Баки и достал коробок спичек. 

– Не боишься, что дым заметят? – спросил Баки, наблюдая, как Стив разводит костёр. 

– Я – боюсь, ты – греешься, – отозвался Стив, раздувая огонь ярче. 

Баки уставился на него, а потом наклонился вперёд и протянул руки к огню. На его лицо постепенно возвращались краски, и Стив почувствовал себя идиотом, что не предложил ему воды. Он вытащил из сумки фляжку и протянул её Баки, который снисходительно взял её и сделал большой глоток. 

– Ты с собой всё притащил? – спросил он, утирая рот рукавом. 

– Только одеяло, фляжку, пару карт и пайки. 

– И медную проволоку. 

– И медную проволоку, – согласился Стив. 

– Ты пришёл только за мной? 

Стив не был уверен, что на этот вопрос стоит отвечать честно. Но и во лжи не было смысла, Баки скоро всё узнает. 

– Мне не позволили вступить в бой. Я сорвался в самоволку, чтобы найти тебя. 

– И ты позаботился только о том, чтобы вытащить меня, когда там остались другие пленные?

– Их я тоже освободил. 

– И бросил на произвол судьбы?

– Нет, – возмутился Стив. – У них есть лидер. Они сильные ребята, ты же знаешь. Обещаю, я объясню, но не здесь. 

Баки снова кивнул и вернул ему фляжку. 

– Долго ещё? 

– Два часа. 

– Ты собираешься сесть рядом со мной? Или ждёшь, что на нас нападут? 

Было что-то странное в его тоне, в том, как он двигался, как горбил плечи. Стив вспомнил, что Баки не спал много дней. Вспомнил, как тот упал почти без чувств, когда они вернулись в лагерь. Он не пошёл к медикам, а Стиву не хватило духу настоять. Он уступил Баки свою раскладушку и позволил проспать добрых девятнадцать часов. (Стив дважды подходил проверить его пульс, боясь, что упустил что-то и Баки может угаснуть той ночью.) 

Стив сел рядом, и к его удивлению Баки вдруг придвинулся ближе и устроил голову на его плече. Стив обнял Баки за плечи и притянул к себе. 

Баки вздохнул, и Стив вдруг почувствовал, что тот всё ещё весь дрожит. От него остались кожа да кости, и он выглядел таким хрупким.

– Не уверен, что ты настоящий, – признался Баки. – Я много чего видел. Они причиняли боль творчески. Но из всех призраков, которые меня посещали, ты мой любимый. 

Стив поцеловал его в висок, задержав губы на коже чуть дольше. 

– Клянусь, я вполне реален. 

– Может, я поверю тебе завтра. 

Они сидели у огня молча, Баки по-прежнему дрожал, прижавшись к Стиву, и всё, что мог Стив – растирать его спину ладонью. 

– Долго ещё? – спросил Баки. 

Стив прикрыл глаза, прежде чем заговорить.

– Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. 

– Что? 

– Мы ждём не самолёт. 

– Грузовик?

Стив тряхнул головой. 

– Я… Я не тот человек, с которым ты расстался в Бруклине. 

– Это я вижу, – сухо ответил Баки, окинув его взглядом. 

– Я хочу сказать… Ты нахрен не поверишь, – вздохнул Стив. – Я из будущего. Я всё тебе объясню, как только мы окажемся дома, я не хочу, чтобы ты испугался. 

– По территории вон того завода бродит чувак без грамма плоти на черепушке, – отозвался Баки, – я не уверен, что что-то сможет меня напугать. 

– Мы отправимся в две тысячи семнадцатый, – объявил Стив. 

Баки бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд. 

– И что ты там забыл? 

– Длинная история. Но у нас будет на неё время.


	3. Глава 3

ДЖАРВИС справился со своей задачей на отлично. 

Баки ослаб еще сильнее из-за перемещения в будущее. Едва они вышли из исчезающего медного круга, ДЖАРВИС вырубил электричество, а Баки упал на колени. Впрочем, ДЖАРВИСу удалось восстановить энергоснабжение через три секунды. 

Тони поджидал их, крича что-то про идиотов, но Стив его не слушал, нежно прижимая пальцы к шее Баки и пытаясь нащупать пульс. Пульс был, ровно бился прямо под пальцами Стива, хотя сам Баки побелел как полотно и покрылся потом. 

Теперь Стив сидел в медицинском крыле рядом с Баки. Здесь царили тишина и ночное спокойствие. Дежурили врач и две медсестры – необходимый минимум, который Тони всегда держал под рукой. Кто знает, когда Мстителям потребуется медицинская помощь. 

– Он стабилен, – сказала Стиву доктор. Она была молодой, но чрезвычайно хладнокровной, и даже бровью не вела, с какой бы дичью ни сталкивалась. Поэтому Тони её и нанял, и поэтому она так нравилась Стиву. – Я никогда раньше не имела дела с жертвами путешествий во времени, – добавила она, чуть споткнувшись на слове «жертва», словно не смогла подобрать более подходящий эпитет. – Но частота сердечных сокращений в норме, как и дыхание. Он истощён и обезвожен, но это последствия военного плена, мы проводим регидратационную терапию. Если вы позволите, я хотела бы просканировать его мозг, чтобы убедиться, что всё в норме. Но насколько я могу судить, у него проявляется шоковая реакция, которая, как можно заключить, совершенно нормальна для человека, вырванного из своего времени.

Её слова звучали как обвинение в сторону решений Стива, но тон был сугубо деловым и не осуждающим. 

Стив оценил, как осторожно она обращалась с Баки – расправила простыню на его груди, проверила, что руки не накрыты, и отвела его волосы со лба, прежде чем снова повернуться к Стиву. 

– Думаю, сейчас нам стоит просто подождать, пока он проснётся. Я не могу больше ничего сделать для него, только восстановить баланс питательных веществ и жидкости. Возможно, у него просто шок, и он выйдет из этого состояния самостоятельно. 

– Спасибо, доктор. 

Она оставила их наедине, Баки неподвижно лежал на белоснежных простынях, его тёмные волосы резко выделялись на их фоне. На его лице еще остались следы грязи, и Стиву отчаянно хотелось смыть их, чтобы избавиться от напоминаний о плене и войне, крови и пытах. Но Стив не хотел беспокоить Баки, пока тот не проснётся. Баки не заслуживал, чтобы кто-то снова манипулировал его телом, пока он без сознания. 

И, разумеется, именно сейчас припёрся Тони с Наташей за спиной. 

– Коротко о главном – это было крайне глупо, – заявил Тони, скользнув взглядом по Баки, не глядя на него по-настоящему. – О чём ты вообще думал? 

– Ты меня не слушал, пришлось брать всё в свои руки. 

– И выдёргивать своего бойфренда из прошлого? 

– Теперь Гидра никогда не подвергнет его пыткам, – как само собой разумеющееся ответил Стив. – Ты понятия не имеешь, что они с ним сделали. 

– Я прочитал досье, я прекрасно знаю, что они с ним делали, – парировал Тони. – Ты не можешь просто играться с грёбаным временем. Ты ведь и представить не можешь, что могло измениться. 

– ДЖАРВИС создал симуляцию. Он считает, что мы ничего не разрушили.

– А симуляции, конечно же, всегда предельно точны, – вздохнул Тони. 

– Тарасова снова исчезла, – перешла к сути Наташа. – Возможно, она сбежала, когда вы с Баки вернулись, и ДЖАРВИС потерял контроль над реактором. А поскольку я параноик и не уверена, что вам можно доверять, ты и сержант Барнс будете заперты в медицинском крыле или в своих комнатах, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока мы не найдём Тарасову. 

– Отлично, – отозвался Стив и уселся в кресле поудобнее. – Я его не оставлю. И не позволю вам отправить его обратно. 

– Не уверен, что мы смогли бы, даже если бы захотели, – признал Тони. – Тессеракт разрушился ещё сильнее. Он чрезвычайно нестабилен, и я не уверен, что произойдёт с нами или с реальностью, если он разрушится полностью.

Стиву хватило совести изобразить раскаяние. 

– Щ.И.Т. отправил шаттл на станцию Тарасовой, чтобы забрать её исследования Тессеракта и, возможно, установить, где она сейчас. Поверить не могу, что ты сделал нечто настолько безрассудное, Кэп, – сказал Тони и вышел. 

Наташа последовала за ним, бросив на прощание долгий взгляд на Стива.

Стив переставил кресло ближе к кровати, накрыл ладонью руку Баки и прикрыл глаза. Сейчас он ничего не мог исправить, значит, стоило немного поспать.

* * *

Баки спал три дня.

Его жизненные показатели были в норме. Баланс восстанавливался. Лицо больше не было болезненно бледным. После первой ночи Стив вытер его губкой, с трепетом счищая грязь с его тела и вымывая запах дыма из волос. 

Стива искушала мысль попросить проверить, введена ли Баки сыворотка, но держался. Не сейчас. Он не хотел, чтобы в Баки тыкали иголками больше необходимого. 

Видимых изменений в реальности не наблюдалось, но это не мешало Наташе, Тони и Брюсу избегать Стива.

Сэм позвонил, чтобы сообщить, что Стив идиот. Но потом спросил: 

– Как твой парень? 

Потому что Сэм Уилсон не перестал быть хорошим другом, даже когда от Стива отвернулись все остальные. 

– Он спит, – ответил Стив. – Док говорит, его организм подвергся шоку, но настроена она оптимистично. 

– Что ж, это хорошо. А ты сам как? 

– Я буду в порядке, когда Баки проснётся. 

Сэм не стал спрашивать, что он собирается делать, если Баки не проснётся.

* * *

К утру у Стива свело мышцы шеи. Он спал в кресле у кровати Баки все три дня, устраивая ноги на краю матраса возле прикрытого простынёй бедра.

Когда он проморгался, Баки уставился на него, такими же ярко-голубыми глазами, какими Стив их помнил. Губы были плотно сжаты, брови приподняты. 

– Бак! – Стив выпрямился так быстро, что его шея запротестовала против резкого движения. 

Баки вязко сглотнул – Стив буквально услышал, насколько пересохло у него во рту, и потянулся за графином. 

– Где мы? – спросил Баки, пока Стив помогал ему сесть и наполнял чашку. Его руки так дрожали, что Стиву пришлось помочь ему не расплескать воду из чашки. 

– Помнишь Говарда Старка? – спросил Стив. Баки жадно отхлебнул и кивнул. – Его сын построил башню на Манхэттене. Мы в медицинском крыле на двадцатом этаже Башни Старка.

Баки недоверчиво уставился на него. 

– Мы в две тысячи семнадцатом. Я притащил тебя сюда, и я всё объясню, всё в порядке. 

Баки помолчал немного, а потом спросил:

– Мы выиграли войну? 

– Да, Бак. Мы победили.

* * *

Потребовалось время, чтобы рассказать всю историю – Эрскин и сыворотка, Гидра и Красный Череп, падение «Валькирии» и семьдесят лет во льдах, Мстители, Тессеракт и Тарасова.

Должно быть, Стив упомянул какие-то мелочи вскользь. Может, не рассказал о Зимнем Солдате, или о том, что Баки убил родителей Тарасовой. Эти детали казались ненужными в данный момент. Или вообще когда-либо. Зачем Баки знать об этих кошмарных вещах, об ужасном прошлом, которое никогда не станет правдой? 

Он оправился за день. Его продержали в палате ещё одну ночь, а потом позволили Стиву отвести Баки в их апартаменты. По приказу Тони они по-прежнему были под замком, но им и так было неплохо. 

Стив хотел сделать адаптацию Баки к будущему мягкой. Быть рядом и помогать, как никто не помог ему, когда он сам очутился не в своём времени. Показать ему всё, что нравилось в будущем самому Стиву и ответить на все его вопросы. 

Не Стив сделал этот выбор. Он ведь был счастлив, до того как в его жизнь ворвалась Тарасова и разрушила реальность. Но он видел и светлую сторону и не мог не радоваться, что Баки никогда не попадёт в лапы Гидры, что никто не будет называть его убийцей и что он сохранил обе руки. 

Стиву было хорошо. А если Баки выглядел измученным и просыпался от кошмаров, что ж, Стив знал, насколько травмирующим был Крайшберг, Баки нельзя за это винить. 

У всех были свои демоны.

* * *

– То есть, им всё равно? – в третий раз спросил Баки, и Стиву захотелось поцеловать его.

– Некоторых это до сих пор заботит. Но в целом сейчас вполне нормально любить человека своего пола. 

Баки внимательно посмотрел на него, прищурившись и поджав губы. Он был прекрасен в утреннем свете – лежал спиной к окну, и свет струился сквозь его волосы, отросшие длиннее, чем он носил на войне, но короче, чем носил бы Зимний Солдат. На щеках пробивалась щетина. Стив всё ещё привыкал к этой версии Баки – раненый войной, но не Гидрой, не мальчишка, с которым он когда-то делил квартирку без горячей воды в Бруклине, но и не измученный мужчина, которого он привёл в Башню после краха «Озарения». Что-то среднее между этими двумя, но Стив отчаянно любил его. Он будет любить любого Баки. 

– Некоторые вещи в будущем слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой, – пробормотал Баки. – А мир знает, что ты предпочитаешь парней? 

– Только Мстители. 

– И они… помнят нас? 

Стив нахмурился и качнул головой. 

– То есть, ты просто идиот, который потащился в прошлое, чтобы спасти мужика, о котором они даже не слышали? 

– Они о тебе слышали. О тебе все слышали. Лучший друг Капитана Америки с самого детства. 

– Но они не знаю про _нас_. 

– Да, они не знают, что мы были вместе. И не помнят тебя. Я не знаю, почему я помню тебя, а они нет. 

– Это всё потому, что без меня ты ничто, – пошутил Баки. – Кем бы ты был, если бы забыл меня? 

– Точно, – отозвался Стив, чересчур искренне. 

– Ты уверен, что не разрушил реальность? В смысле, я же должен был умереть, верно?

Стив вздрогнул. 

– Думаю, всё несколько сложнее.

* * *

Кровать была для Баки слишком мягкой, и Стив помнил, каково это.

Еще ему не нравился ночной вид из окон – огни Нью-Йорка заставляли его нервничать по какой-то причине, которую он даже не мог объяснить.

ДЖАРВИС пугал Баки. И телевизор тоже. Стив снял его и спрятал в шкаф возле входной двери.

Стив устроил им местечко на полу в гостиной – когда они сидели там лицом к друг другу, окна не было видно. Он расстелил поверх ковра несколько шерстяных пледов и притащил две слежавшиеся подушки. 

Баки оценил плотные хлопковые простыни и тяжёлое пуховое одеяло – потёрся о него щекой с улыбкой. Ему нравились серые спортивные штаны Стива и синее худи. Укутанный во всё это, Баки выглядел удивительно уютным.

Стив готовил для него томатный суп – ничего особенного, просто из банки. Баки всё ещё был выбит из колеи после лагеря. 

И Стив попросил ДЖАРВИСа обращаться к ним только в случае острой необходимости. 

Они пили из дымящихся чашек, сидя на полу у дивана, как в детстве. Как будто у них вечеринка с ночёвкой. 

Тарасова всё ещё гуляла на свободе, а Тони и остальные по-прежнему с ним не разговаривали, но всё было в порядке. У него был Баки, с остальным он справится.

* * *

Стив неожиданно проснулся, от той внезапной настороженности, которая появляется на фронте. Она вырвала его из сонного забытья в темноту ночи.

Стив на мгновение растерялся. Отчасти от того, что был не в своей кровати, отчасти от того, что не понимал, что его разбудило. 

А потом Баки застонал, низко и болезненно, и заметался во сне. Он лежал спиной к Стиву, одеяло сползло с плеча. 

Стив потянулся и осторожно коснулся Баки. Тот проснулся и дёрнулся от касания. Он тяжело часто дышал и весь вспотел. 

– Баки, Баки, всё хорошо, это всего лишь я. 

Баки судорожно вдохнул, отползая и упираясь спиной в стену. Он всё ещё дрожал и тёр левую руку. 

– Моя рука, – пробормотал он, – она не… она… – он никак не мог закончить предложение.

– ДЖАРВИС, свет, – приказал Стив, хоть и обещал не пользоваться его помощью. 

Свет зажёгся не на полную яркость, но достаточно, чтобы осветить комнату. Баки сжался, зажмурился и зашептал: _«Нет, нет, нет, нет...»_

Стив медленно придвинулся к нему, не повышая голоса. 

– Баки, ты в безопасности. 

Баки тряхнул головой, не открывая глаз. 

– Я знал, что всё это не реально. Я знал это, знал. Ты всегда такие штуки проворачивал. 

– Баки, послушай. Это Стив. Ты на Манхэттене. Я сам привёл тебя сюда. Ты в безопасности. 

Баки качнул головой. Пробормотал на выдохе что-то на русском, и Стив далеко не в первый раз пожалел, что не знает язык. 

– Баки, – сказал он куда ровнее и спокойнее, чем себя чувствовал. Он хотел коснуться Баки, но побоялся. – Открой глаза, посмотри на меня. 

Баки сделал ещё несколько неровных вдохов. 

– Пожалуйста, – добавил Стив.

Баки наконец медленно открыл глаза и пронзил Стива испуганным взглядом. Он подтянул колени к груди, почти спрятавшись за ними. 

– Всё хорошо. Ты здесь, со мной, и я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, – пообещал Стив. 

– Я не уверен, что ты настоящий, – сказал Баки. 

– Я могу поклясться, что я настоящий.

– Ты и раньше так говорил. 

– Когда? 

– Когда они забрали мою руку, и я думал, что ты придёшь за мной. Ты же вытащил меня из того лагеря в Австрии. Я ждал тебя. А потом я упал с поезда и они меня подобрали, русские. Притащили в бункер в горах, а ты пришёл и вытащил меня оттуда, но потом я опять проснулся, и я лежал на столе, а они опутали меня проводами. 

Стив просто таращился на него, не в силах что-то сказать. 

– Когда ты пришёл в следующий раз, ты со мной не разговаривал, – продолжил Баки. – Они вывели меня в горы и бросили там, чтобы я нашёл путь обратно. Они это называли тренировки выживаемости. Я думал, что умру, я так замёрз. Но пришёл ты и проводил меня. Я помню, что следовал за твоим щитом сквозь метель. Но когда я спустился к подножию горы, ты исчез. Каждый раз, когда я достаточно долго был вне криокамеры, ты объявлялся. Иногда я помнил твоё имя, иногда нет, но конец всегда был одинаковым. Тебя стирали из моей памяти, и я снова становился пустым внутри.

Баки потёр лицо ладонями. Он плакал, едва заметно, как плакал, когда был ребёнком и не хотел, чтобы кто-то заметил его слёзы. Как плакал, просыпаясь от кошмаров, когда Стив привёл его домой после обработок Щ.И.Т.а. 

– Мне нравилось, когда ты приходил, – признал Баки. – Но не ври мне, Стив. Ты не можешь спасти меня и ты не защитишь меня, потому что ты не настоящий. 

– Ты не должен помнить… ничего из этого, – помолчав, сказал Стив.

Баки уткнулся лбом в колени, и Стив больше не видел его лицо.

– Я знаю, – глухо пробормотал он. – Я знаю, не предполагалось, что я что-то запомню. Но мой мозг исцелялся быстрее, чем они думали, и я помню.

– Нет. Нет, Бак. Баки. Ты никогда не был в Гидре. Смотри, твоя рука. Она настоящая, из плоти и крови.

Баки приподнял голову и улыбнулся ему.

– И такие фантазии у меня тоже были. Они из числа приятных. – Он вытянул левую руку ладонью вверх, пошевелил пальцами. – Мне нравится вспоминать, каково это, ощущать себя целым, но обычно это ненадолго.

Стив не знал, что сказать. Он просто смотрел на Баки какое-то время, а потом спросил: 

– Можно тебя обнять?

Баки кивнул, позволяя, и Стив прижал его к своей груди, устраивая ладонь на его затылке. Через пару мгновений дрожащие руки Баки обвили его плечи. 

– Я знаю, что ты умер, – сказал Баки. – Они мне сказали. Наверное, они думали, что сломают меня этим, – его голос превратился в шёпот, – но к тому моменту я уже сломался. 

– Баки, – выдохнул Стив, легко укачивая его. 

– И это всё, что у меня осталось от тебя, – пробормотал Баки в его футболку.

* * *

– Щ.И.Т. доставил записи отца Тарасовой с её корабля, – сухо сказал Тони, не глядя на Стива.

– Это ведь хорошо?

– Ну, да. Но он писал, используя некий код, который мне расшифровать не удалось. Как и ДЖАРВИСу.

– Ох, – отреагировал Стив. 

– Ладно, кто-то, возможно, оказался круче меня, по крайней мере в криптографии, – признал Тони. – И я всё ещё не уверен, что ты не разрушил реальность.

– Кстати, насчёт этого... – поёжившись, начал Стив. 

– Что? 

– Баки… помнит то, чего не было. Вернее, было, но не с ним. 

– О чём ты говоришь? 

– Ты же помнишь, я говорил тебе о Зимнем Солдате и о том, как Баки был в Гидре семьдесят лет? 

– Да-да, металлическая рука и промывание мозгов, такую историю сложно забыть. 

– Он помнит это. 

– Но ведь этого не случилось в его реальности, – сказал Тони.

– Именно. Как можно помнить то, чего не было? 

– Но если верить тебе, это _было_ , – парировал Тони. 

– Ладно, было. Но не раньше, чем он упал с поезда в сорок четвёртом. А я забрал его в сорок втором. 

Тони уставился на него, не мигая. 

– Это невозможно. 

– О чём и речь.

* * *

Баки свернулся между кроватью и стеной, укутавшись в одеяло, там Стив его и нашёл, вернувшись.

– Привет, Бак, – осторожно сказал Стив, опускаясь на колени перед ним. 

Когда Баки посмотрел на него, и Стив узнал этот загнанный взгляд – так Баки смотрел, впервые оказавшись в Щ.И.Т.е. Зимний Солдат. Лицо, которое, как думал Стив, он больше никогда не увидит. 

– И тебе привет, – отозвался Баки. На его губах мелькнула тень улыбки, но Стив видел, насколько она вымученная.

– Как себя чувствуешь? – спросил Стив, за неимением лучшей темы для разговора.

Баки пожал плечами. Он выглядел маленьким и потерянным.

– Просто жду перезагрузки. Ты знаешь, как это бывает. 

Стив вздохнул и тряхнул головой. Он нервничал, не в состоянии подобрать успокаивающие слова. 

Но это оказалось ненужным, потому что Баки рванулся вперёд и поцеловал его так страстно, что опрокинул их обоих, и Стив едва успел подставить руку позади себя, чтобы не упасть на пол. 

Баки попытался забраться на него сверху, оседлав его бёдра и обхватив ладонями лицо. Он целовал его жёстко, толкаясь языком в рот, заглушая любые протесты. Стив мягко оттолкнул его, достаточно, чтобы разорвать поцелуй, но недостаточно, чтобы спихнуть Баки с колен.

– Баки. Бак, ты что творишь?

Баки снова склонился над ним, ведя носом по его подбородку. 

– Я скучал по тебе, – он поцеловал Стива за ухом. – А они всегда тебя забирают, – Баки выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. – Даже если это галлюцинация, хочу, чтобы она длилась, пока может. 

– Баки, – Стив вздохнул, не сумев скрыть растерянность в голосе. 

Баки соскользнул с его колен. 

– Обычно ты просто приходил ко мне в камеру. Но на этот раз реальность и правда проработанная, а ты даже не хочешь меня. 

– Разумеется, я тебя хочу, – возразил Стив, – но ты ведь думаешь, что я ненастоящий. 

– Я знаю, что ты ненастоящий, – отозвался Баки. – Но это не означает, что я не хочу эту фантазию. 

– И где ты сейчас, по-твоему, находишься? – спросил Стив, очень стараясь не повышать голос. 

Баки стиснул челюсти, глядя в окно.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не в курсе точных координат. Мне не позволяют их узнать. Но мы в моей камере, третий подземный уровень, бункер Альфа, Сибирь. 

– Ладно, – согласился Стив. 

– Ладно? – переспросил Баки. 

Стив поднялся с пола и сел на кровать. 

– Ну раз уж я не могу тебя убедить. 

Баки сел рядом. Они молчали какое-то время. Как будто волнующаяся юная парочка, не знающая, где их границы.

Наконец Баки потянулся и взял Стива за руку. Стив позволил. Они оба уставились на их сплетённые пальцы, и Баки устроил голову на плече Стива. 

– Они давали мне галлюциногены тогда, в шестьдесят пятом, – сказал он. – И я три дня потел, блевал и видел демонов. 

Стив погладил большим пальцем кожу на его руке. Баки столько всего пережил, но он никогда не сможет рассказать Стиву обо всех ужасах – слишком много, слишком больно, и многое он попросту не помнит. 

Конкретно об этом он никогда не упоминал раньше. 

– Всё такое живое, – пробормотал Баки. – Не знаю, что они мне дали, но это определённо лучше того дерьма, которым меня пичкали в шестьдесят пятом. 

И Стив сломался. Он ни минуты больше не мог слушать, как Баки уверяет сам себя, что всё ещё находится в Гидре. Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал Баки, мягко и медленно, стараясь передать ему всё хорошее, что теплилось внутри него – надежду, веру в чудо и любовь, такую огромную что он не мог понять, как она помещается в его теле.

Возможно, это была плохая идея, но он уложил Баки на постель и потратил целую вечность, чтобы раздеть их обоих и зацеловать каждый дюйм его тела, от макушки до пяток и обратно. 

Баки вздыхал и стонал, откидываясь на простыни, и позволял себе быть любимым. 

Они так и заснули, сплетясь друг с другом и деля одно дыхание.

* * *

Стиву снился кошмар.

О Крайшберге.

О том ужасном лагере для военнопленных. 

О запахе немытых тел, дыме и смерти. 

О беге по коридорам в поисках комнаты, в которой они держат Баки и которую почти невозможно найти.

Кошмар, в котором он открывает дверь, а стол пуст и Баки там нет. 

И он открывает дверь, но стол пуст, и Баки там нет. 

Открывает дверь, но стол пуст, Баки нет. 

Открывает дверь, но стол пуст.

Стол пуст.

* * *

Он сел в темноте, весь потный, и жадно схватил ртом воздух. Лёгкие горели, а сердце колотилось о рёбра так, словно он снова стал тощим астматиком.

Воспоминания перед его мысленным взглядом стояли яркие и свежие. Словно всегда были в нём, но в то же время их никогда раньше не существовало. Их существование было парадоксом, который ломал Стиву мозг, и он почувствовал горечь во рту, когда вспомнил – он помнил – каково это, открыть дверь и обнаружить пустой стол, и в глубине души осознавать, что Баки был здесь, но его больше нет.

Он помнил, как выбежал через запасной выход в ночную темноту и увидел дымовые трубы, и понял то, что уже знал, но не позволял себе об этом задуматься, – там был крематорий, и мёртвые поднимались к небу лёгкими лентами дыма.

Он думал, что умрёт на месте от осознания, что Баки – Баки! – стал этим дымом и пеплом, и никогда, никогда не вернётся к нему. 

Он помнил, как посвятил всего себя одной цели – уничтожить Красного Черепа, и не просто потому, что нацисты были монстрами, шествовавшими по Европе, не разбирая пути, но и потому, что тот отнял у него Баки, а Стив не мог вынести мысли о том, что вернётся в Бруклин без него.

На мгновение он понял, почему Баки испытал такое облегчение, узнав, что Стив признан негодным к службе. Но это чувство тут же уступило место яростному гневу на Баки за то, что он хотел, чтобы Стив отсиживался в тылу. Это всё не имело значения – если бы Стив остался дома, Баки точно так же погиб бы, а Стив умер бы в одиночестве в квартире без горячей воды из-за своего слабого сердца и ещё более слабых лёгких. Он понял, что так или иначе спокойная жизнь ему не светила. 

Впрочем, сейчас Баки спал рядом, свернувшись калачиком лицом к Стиву, со спутанными волосами и протянутой к Стиву рукой.

Стив откинулся назад и случайно разбудил Баки. Тот заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд в темноте. 

– Стив?

Стив взял его за руку, а второй накрыл их одеялом. 

– Я здесь. 

– Ты чего проснулся? 

– Дурной сон. 

Баки притянул Стива ближе и скользнул ладонью вдоль позвоночника. Стив так и заснул, успокоенный лаской.

* * *

Стив проснулся, когда Баки перекатился на бок и положил руку на его грудь, прижавшись плотнее и поцеловав в скулу, а потом прошептал:

– Мне приснился ужаснейший сон. 

Стив открыл глаза, чувствуя себя невыспавшимся и усталым, и накрыл руку Баки своей. 

– Что тебе снилось? 

– Гидра схватила меня и отрезала мне руку, – поделился Баки. – Превратила меня… в монстра. Наполовину машина, пустой внутри. И я просто… позволил им. 

– Ох, Баки, – голос Стива дрогнул, – они больше не обидят тебя. 

Баки устроил голову на груди Стива, его борода царапнула обнажённую кожу. Казалось, Баки хочет сказать что-то ещё, но их прервал ДЖАРВИС.

* * *

Стив ворвался в комнату и остановился, наткнувшись на усталого Тони.

– Это твоя вина. Других вариантов у меня, к сожалению, нет, – сказал он, отступая, чтобы Стив увидел медицинскую каталку позади него. 

Наташа лежала без сознания, подключенная ко всем возможным мониторам. Её рыжие локоны казались чересчур яркими в свете ламп, а лицо совсем бледным, но сердечный монитор уверенно пищал. 

– Что случилось? – еле слышно спросил Стив, подходя к ней. 

– Неизвестно, – отозвался Тони. – Все показатели в норме. С ней всё в порядке. Она просто не просыпается. 

Стив сглотнул, уставившись на Наташу. Она выглядела маленькой и хрупкой, и казалось, он впервые по-настоящему видел её – насколько она изящна и какие тонкие у неё черты лица.

– Ты её нашёл?

– Клинт. Зашёл к ней, а она не проснулась. 

– А сейчас он где? – спросил Стив, мельком оглядев комнату. 

– Ищет Тарасову, – отчеканил каждое слово Тони. 

– Есть какие-нибудь следы?

Тони пожал плечами. 

– Мы не продвинулись в расшифровке записей её отца, – признался он. Посмотрел в пол, прежде чем поднять взгляд на Стива. Он выглядел смирившимся. Усталым. Но решительным. – Думаю, нам стоит поговорить о том, как ты собираешься вернуть своего парня обратно.

У Стива перехватило дыхание. 

– Что?

– Да брось, Стив. Мы не знаем, что происходит с Наташей. Мы не знаем, что происходит с миром. Могли произойти изменения, о которых мы не знаем. И всё может стать ещё хуже. Но если мы просто… вернём твоего парня туда, где нашли, возможно, всё встанет на свои места.

– Я не верну его обратно. Я вообще не хочу об этом говорить. 

– Наташа может умереть! – вспылил Тони. – Я знаю, ты веришь, что Барнс был здесь пару дней назад, но уверяю тебя, его не было. А Наташа уже давно с нами. Возможно, она умирает, а единственное известное нам изменение реальности произошло, когда ты отправился в прошлое и выдернул Барнса из его времени. Ты не думаешь, что мог этим вызвать какие-то колебания? Чёрт подери, могли пострадать другие люди, а мы даже не знаем об этом. 

– Мы вообще ничего не знаем, – отрезал Стив. – Баки был здесь. Я не… я не лгу тебе. Так что не надо... – Он сделал глубокий вдох, усмиряя волну гнева и ярости в груди. – Когда Тарасова убила Баки, тебе было всё равно, но мне нет. 

– И ты хочешь обменять жизнь Нат на жизнь Барнса? – отрывисто спросил Тони, сверля его взглядом. 

– Нет, – тряхнул головой Стив, несколько остыв. – Я не торгую жизнями. Я лишь говорю, что мы не знаем, что происходит. Давай подождём и посмотрим, что нароет Клинт.

* * *

– В чём дело? – спросил Баки, когда Стив вернулся на их этаж.

– Наташа в коме, – сообщил Стив. – И они думают, это из-за того, что я вытащил тебя из прошлого. 

Баки уставился в пустоту мимо Стива, а потом спросил: 

– Романофф? Наталья? 

– Ты её помнишь? 

– Она помогала мне оставаться человеком, – сказал Баки. – Когда я забывал, что это значит, она напоминала. 

Возможно, это было плохой идеей, но Стив всё равно спросил.

– Ты помнишь миссию, когда тебя отправили убить учёного? Лина Тарасова. 

Баки выпрямился. 

– Тарасов, – повторил он. – Я знаю это имя, – он наклонился вперёд, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Я знаю это имя. Я знаю это имя. Я знаю… 

Он наконец посмотрел на Стива. 

– Я не помню год. Я был прикомандирован к Красной Комнате… ненадолго. Но достаточно, чтобы они почувствовали себя неуютно и отослали меня. Они обнулили меня. И отправили убить Чёрную Вдову. И всё это время я чувствовал боль в желудке. Я думал… я думал, что они послали меня убить Наталью, – он мимолётно улыбнулся. – Я не мог _помнить_ её. У меня просто было чувство, что я не хочу выполнять это задание, но мне не оставили выбора. 

– Что случилось? – спросил Стив. – Можешь вспомнить? 

– Они выбросили меня возле того бункера где-то в Сибири. Я вошёл. И там была Чёрная Вдова. Мне было знакомо её лицо, но это была не Наталья. И мужчина. Тарасов. Они спали. В своей постели. И я застрелил их обоих. Так быстро, что никто не успел проснуться. Это была одна из самых лёгких миссий, что мне давали. Я не смотрел в их лица, когда они умерли. Я ненавидел видеть лица жертв. 

Он затих, но Стив знал, что рассказ ещё не закончен. Баки нужно было время, чтобы подобрать слова и оформить мысли. 

– Сначала я даже не заметил девочку. Она была в другой комнате и вышла, когда услышала меня. Она была такой… крохотной. Я не мог её там оставить. Она ведь ничего не сделала. И там было так холодно. Сибирь в декабре. Я боялся, что она замёрзнет, и я не мог вынести мысли, что она останется там наедине с телами родителей. 

– И что ты сделал? – спросил Стив, взвешивая каждое слово. 

– Я… отвёл её в Приют. Это было что-то вроде Красной Комнаты, но управлялось с Кубы. Его создали во время Холодной войны, чтобы создавать элитных солдат и шпионов, тренируя их с детства. Их могли перебросить в США в течение пары часов, если бы у Союза возникла такая необходимость. А потом Союз распался, и Приют превратился в школу наёмников. Их стали продавать другим режимам. Деспотичным правительствам, которые нуждались в элитных солдатах для грязной работы. Приют стал дойной коровой. Я и представить не мог, что её стоит отвести куда-то ещё. Мои познания о мире были весьма ограничены. И по каким-то причинам я думал, что Приют лучше Красной комнаты. Я ошибался. 

– Это многое объясняет о Тарасовой, – сказал Стив. 

– Я не знал, что ещё мне с ней делать. В Красной Комнате её бы убили. 

Стив поцеловал его в макушку.

– Ты сделал всё, что мог, – прошептал он, отчаянно стараясь не думать о Зимнем Солдате, уносящем в сибирские снега маленькую девочку от её мёртвых родителей.

* * *

– Скажи своему парню, что он поступил правильно, – всё, что сказал Тони парой часов позже.

Рассказав Стиву о своём решении спасти маленькую Тарасову, Баки был так вымотан, что почувствовал себя плохо, и Стив потратил приличную часть дня, пытаясь влить в него имбирный эль и убедить, что в произошедшем не было его вины. Баки по-прежнему сидел на полу у дивана, завернувшись в одеяло и привалившись к Стиву. 

– Что случилось? – спросил Стив, когда Тони появился по видеосвязи. 

– Хилл отправила группу в Приют. Похоже, Тарасова вернулась туда, будучи взрослой. Он закрыт уже много лет, но кажется, она использовала его как что-то вроде Убежища Суперзлодея. В смысле, она была там давно, но оставила кое-какие заметки. Очевидно, она знала код своего отца, потому что часть заметок продублированы на русском. ДЖАРВИС полагает, что сможет создать ключ на основе этих заметок, а затем примется за перевод записей, которые Щ.И.Т. забрал со станции Тарасовой. На русский, потом, разумеется, на английский. Зная ДЖАРВИСа, эти записи будут готовы к завтрашнему дню, полагаю, – сообщил Тони. 

– А потом мы выследим Тарасову, – уточнил Стив. 

– Попытаемся, – отозвался Тони.

– Как Наталья? – вдруг спросил Баки, приподнявшись и посмотрев на экран.

– Без изменений. И никакой мозговой активности.

– В смысле? 

– Её мозг мёртв, – сказал Тони, понизив голос. – Есть мысль, что единственная причина, по которой с тобой или Баки не случилось то же – сыворотка. Впрочем, мы не можем знать наверняка. Ты, он и Нат были ближе всех к точкам изменения реальности. Мы не знаем, что случится с вами дальше. Нам нужно найти Тарасову, починить Тессеракт и попробовать всё исправить. Буду держать тебя в курсе, – сказал Тони и отключился. 

– Это всё из-за того, что ты пришёл за мной? – тихо спросил Баки, глядя в пол и ссутулив плечи. 

– Я не знаю, – признался Стив. – Возможно. Но… – Он обнаружил, что притягивает Баки ближе, словно убеждаясь, что тот реален, – я не могу… Я не знал, что так выйдет, и я не мог больше без тебя. – Стив рассеянно снял нитку со своих штанов.

Баки издал какой-то мягкий звук, который Стив не смог распознать, а потом устроил голову на плече Стива. Одеяло соскользнуло с его плеча, и Стив снова укрыл его. 

– Ты помнишь? – спросил Стив. – Тарасова создала вторую реальность, в которой ты умер в шестьдесят четвёртом. Ты помнишь её? 

– Хм, да. Сложно отделить её от другой, они слишком близко друг к другу. Но я помню, как меня в последний раз поместили в криокамеру. Я не могу объяснить это, Стиви, я не должен помнить ничего из этого. У меня в голове словно разбитое зеркало, за которым прячется Солдат. Как нелегальный пассажир. Я не он, но я – он. 

– Всё в порядке, Баки, ты уже проходил через это раньше. Ты сможешь снова.

Баки тряхнул головой. 

– Сейчас по-другому, – сказал он. – Я не хочу быть им. Я боюсь его. 

Стив прервал его и обнял крепче.

* * *

Ночка выдалась та ещё. Баки снился кошмар за кошмаром. И Стиву каждый раз требовалось время, чтобы успокоить его.

Стив едва заснул, когда его разбудил ДЖАРВИС, и звучащий устало голос Тони потребовал его присутствия в лаборатории. 

Баки свернулся в центре кровати, выглядя измученным и маленьким в горе одеял. 

– Я в порядке, – пробормотал он, когда Стив взволнованно посмотрел на него, и запустил руку в волосы. – Иди. Я буду здесь. А ДЖАРВИС позовёт, если ты будешь нужен мне. 

Стив слабо улыбнулся ему, а потом склонился за поцелуем. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он, – хорошо, – и направился в лабораторию Тони.

* * *

– Возможно, Нат в таком состоянии не только из-за тебя, – объявил Тони.

– Это… хорошо? – растерянно спросил Стив. 

– ДЖАРВИСу удалось взломать код, так что я наконец-то смог пробежаться по заметкам Лина. И он… Ну, он был своего рода гением, – сказал Тони. Выглядел он не особо весёлым. – Как и его дочь, к несчастью для нас.

– Над чем они работали? 

– Он пытался скопировать энерго-сигнатуру Тессеракта. Проще говоря, клонировать Тессеракт. 

– Это возможно? 

– Я бы даже мысли такой не допустил. Но мы имеем то, что имеем.

– О чём ты говоришь? 

– Тессеракт, с которым заявилась Тарасова, не оригинальный. Это клон. Возможно, именно поэтому он расколот и нуждается в подзарядке. Он может манипулировать реальностями, как настоящий, но у него недостаточно силы, чтобы делать это самостоятельно. Она использовала для зарядки солнечный свет, когда вмешалась в реальность первый раз, ещё на своей станции. После этого Тессеракт раскололся, и похоже, это вызвало короткий всплеск энергии, достаточный, чтобы сжечь её солнечные панели. Так что она притащилась сюда, чтобы использовать дуговой реактор. Аварийная система ДЖАРВИСа спасла реактор от перегрева, вырубив подачу энергии, – Тони нервно хмыкнул. – Этот Тарасов умнее, чем я ожидал, да и дочурка не промах. 

– И какое это имеет отношение к Наташе? – озадаченно спросил Стив.

– Я думаю, она создала ещё один. Или у неё уже давно была запасная копия. ДЖАРВИС случайно услышал по официальным каналам, что прошлой ночью был очередной выброс энергии. Идентичный тому, с которым она изменила реальность в первый раз и с которым ты отправился в прошлое.

– Она снова изменила реальность, – подытожил Стив. 

– Она не собирается останавливаться, и это начинает действовать мне на нервы. 

– Мы знаем, что она изменила? 

– Возможно, что-то, связанное с её родителями. Как будто она единственная сирота на планете. В очередь, дамочка, у нас тут у всех в семье не сладко. 

– Тони, нам нужно её найти. 

– У меня есть идея на этот счёт.

* * *

Стив никогда в жизни так не ненавидел принятый план действий. И дело не в том, что он был опасен, просто... Баки.

Он не хотел, чтобы Баки возвращался в поле. Когда тот вернулся из плена Гидры, после того, как Щ.И.Т. допросил и освободил его, они пришли к соглашению – Баки остаётся дома. С него довольно драк. На этот раз действительно хватит. Всё закончилось. 

Ладно, драки не намечалось, но когда они грузились в квинджет, Стива не оставляло предчувствие, что она вполне возможна. Его редко отправляли уладить ситуацию, которая не превращалась в потасовку. 

Ему не хотелось, чтобы Баки причинили боль. Он всё ещё был хрупок. Всё ещё открывал заново Зимнего Солдата в себе. 

– Это просто разведка, – сказал Баки, усевшись рядом со Стивом. – Всё будет в порядке. 

Стив кивнул, но он был не согласен. Их могло ждать что угодно – Тарасова с Тессерактом или хитрая ловушка, неизвестная ему, Гидра или Отдел Х. У него заныло в желудке от таких перспектив. 

А потом они взлетели, направляясь к месту преступления, совершённого много лет назад.

* * *

Этого места и правда не было на картах. Далеко на севере, занесённое снегами. Сложно было сказать, как давно кто-то забредал сюда – двери бункера запечатало льдом.

– Здесь совсем ничего не изменилось, – сказал Баки, когда они остановились перед дверьми. 

Стив установил небольшую бомбу (подарок от Тони), и они спрятались за большим камнем от взрыва, надеясь, что он уничтожит ловушки, которые могла оставить для них Тарасова. Когда снежная пыль осела, они увидели вход в бункер – неровную дыру в покорёженном металле. Темнота за ним не давала ничего рассмотреть, Баки пожал плечами и направился вперёд, осторожно держа винтовку. То, что он вёл себя как Зимний Солдат, беспокоило Стива, но сейчас этому чувству не было места, и он направился следом за Баки в темноту. 

Подствольный фонарик на винтовке Баки осветил помещение перед ними, скопление компьютеров, несколько мониторов, слепых и немых. Баки прошёл к дальней стене и щёлкнул выключателем. Лампы загудели, с миганием оживая, и стало понятно, что комнату давно не использовали, кругом лежала пыль. Это место живо напомнило Стиву его беседу с Золой в лагере Лихай, и он перехватил щит поудобнее. 

И все же здесь недавно кто-то побывал – бумаги были разбросаны по всей комнате, словно кто-то расшвыривал их в отчаянии. Листы были исписаны вперемешку на английском, русском и личном коде Тарасова.

– Она была здесь, – с уверенностью сказал Баки. – Недавно. Сложно сказать, когда именно. – Он наклонился, подбирая пару страниц разрозненных записей.

Пока Баки собирал как можно больше бумаг, Стив установил жучки. Они попытались включить компьютеры, но к облегчению Стива, ничего не произошло.

* * *

Тони передал привезённые бумаги ДЖАРВИСу для расшифровки.

– Не займёт много времени, – сказал он, потерев лицо ладонями. 

– Она не собирается сдаваться, – констатировал Стив. 

– Определённо нет, – отозвался Тони. – Если мы сможем найти её, нам придётся принять очень сложное решение о том, что с ней делать. 

– Мы уже знаем, что камера Халка её не удержит.

– Ты предлагаешь именно то, что я думаю? 

– Полагаю, это очевидно, – сказал Стив. 

Тони помолчал какое-то время. 

– Знаешь, в конце концов, ей ведь нужно то же, что и всем нам. Любовь. Принадлежность. Семья, – негромко сказал он. – Я бы всё отдал, чтобы вернуть мою семью. Я не говорю, что она права, но понимаю, почему она это делает. И я не… – он запнулся. – Может, если мы поговорим с ней, то сможем уболтать. 

– Не думаю, что ей нужна какая-то помощь. Она хочет, чтобы всё было по её правилам, иначе кто-то умрёт. 

– Ты не можешь по-настоящему винить её за то, что она хочет вернуть свою семью. Я готов признать, что ситуация двоякая – не у неё одной есть причины. 

– Я никого не убивал, чтобы вернуть Баки, – огрызнулся Стив. 

– Но мы не знаем, каковы были последствия. Был резонанс, поверь мне. Я ведь запер Тарасову перед тем, как ты вернул Баки. Очевидно, что твоё вмешательство во время _что-то такое_ сделало. 

Стив выдохнул, глядя в никуда. 

– Если мы можем вернуть изначальную реальность, отлично. Давай сделаем это. Но я не могу потерять его снова. Я не могу.

* * *

Баки не было в их апартаментах, когда Стив вернулся.

Стив нашел его внизу, в лазарете возле Наташи. Его волосы были в полнейшем беспорядке, не такие длинные, как носил Зимний Солдат, но уже начинали лезть в глаза, и ему не мешало бы побриться. Он скрестил руки на груди и поджал губы, наблюдая, как она спит. 

Стив бесшумно подошёл сзади и мягко спросил: 

– Как она? 

– Всё так же, – отозвался Баки. – Врачи по-прежнему не знают, почему она в коме. 

– Мы это исправим, – пообещал Стив. 

– Я помню её, – отозвался Баки. – Они тогда отправили меня тренировать Вдов. Она была яростной. Умной. И человечной. Легко забыть, что ты человек, когда ты оружие. Это и делало её настолько опасной. Она умела заводить друзей, и её кураторы, тренеры, тюремщики – называй как хочешь – считали, что она умело имитирует это, что умение дружить – всего лишь навык, которому она научилась так же, как стрелять. Когда они поняли, что это не так, что ей по-настоящему не всё равно, они поняли, что должны вмешаться. Она помогала мне снова стать человеком, а этого они допустить не могли. Её заставили загонять других девочек до смерти. – Баки поёжился. – Многие Вдовы не доживали до инициации, это было нормой, но никогда раньше Наталья не была тому причиной. А мне больше никогда не позволяли настолько сблизиться с кем-то, – добавил он шёпотом.

* * *

Ночью Стив проснулся от того, что Баки тошнило. В ванной горел свет, и Баки дрожал, склонившись над унитазом.

Стив набрал чашку воды из-под крана и протянул её Баки, когда тот выпрямился, отбрасывая с лица влажные от пота волосы. 

– Кошмары? 

– Не знаю. Больше похоже на… меняющиеся воспоминания, – ответил Баки. – Чёрт... – Он прислонился спиной к ванне и дрожащими пальцами утёр подбородок. – Кажется, я знаю, что она сделала. 

– Тарасова? – уточнил Стив. 

Баки кивнул. 

– Я думаю, она… твою мать. Думаю, она забрала Наталью из Красной Комнаты. 

– О чём ты?

– Все эти девочки были сиротами, – пояснил Баки. – Я помню, как тренировал Наташу, но сейчас я помню… – он тряхнул головой, – Софию. Это новое воспоминание, но чёрт возьми, оно старое, понимаешь? Как будто всегда было. Я помню их обеих. 

– Она снова изменила прошлое, – безжизненно сказал Стив. 

– Должно быть, она сделала так, чтобы выбрали другую девочку, и я не... Стив, сколько ей тогда было, год, два? Я не знаю. Она просто вычеркнула всё прошлое Натальи. Её мозг может не выдержать. Чей мозг вообще _мог бы_ такое выдержать? Когда вся твоя жизнь просто стёрта за одно мгновение? – он сказал это так, словно точно знал, о чём говорит. – Я едва могу это вынести, – пробормотал он, потирая ладонью солнечное сплетение. Он выглядел словно пьяный, побелевший и дрожащий. 

– Лучше не стало, – сказал Стив, больше самому себе. 

– Мы должны вернуться назад и защитить её, – заявил Баки. – Как ты сделал для меня. Мы должны пойти туда и… и убедиться, что её выбрали. – Он сжал кулаки и прижал их к лицу. 

– Бак? – мягко позвал Стив, присаживаясь рядом с ним и касаясь плеча. 

Баки беззвучно плакал. Его плечи под ладонью Стива ходили ходуном. 

– Я бы никому такого не пожелал, – сказал Баки, когда наконец собрался. – Красная Комната, Отдел Х, Гидра. Ничего из этого. Но она не должна платить смертью сейчас за то, что у неё когда-то была грёбаная другая жизнь. 

– Это нечестно, – согласился Стив. 

Баки развернулся и спрятал лицо на его груди – безмолвная просьба о поддержке. Стив обнял его и притянул ближе к себе. 

– Пойдём спать, мы обсудим всё это утром. 

Баки шмыгнул носом, кивнул и позволил Стиву отвести себя в постель.

* * *

– Я знаю, где она была, – сказал Клинт. Он выглядел потрёпанным и сидел на общей кухне с чашкой кофе, когда Стив и Баки спустились туда утром.

Баки держался поближе к Стиву, и когда они сели за стол, почти забрался к нему на колени, устроив голову на его плече и держа его за руку. 

– И где же? – спросил Тони. 

– Помимо станции и бумаг из Приюта, ей был нужен кристалл для направления потоков энергии, что-то твёрдое и стабильное. Я подергал за старые ниточки, поспрашивал, что сгодилось бы. Мне рассказали про кройтек – голубой кристалл, который можно найти только в Непале. Из того, что я понял: редкий, дорогой и твёрдый что твои яйца. Думаю, она отправилась туда, прихватив с собой все нужное, чтобы сварганить такой же Тессеракт, как остался у нас. 

– То есть, она намерена получить больше, – сказал Тони. Выглядел он так, словно сейчас уснёт в собственной чашке с кофе. – Ещё один Тессеракт, который даже не настоящий, а потом – бам! – новая реальность, Бог знает какая, и Нат исчезнет. 

– Думаю, мы знаем, что она изменила, – перебил его Стив. 

Все повернулись к нему, и Баки невольно съёжился. Стив мягко сжал его руку и принялся рассказывать о ночном кошмаре, и о том, как они пришли в мысли, что Тарасова поменяла девочку-сироту, попавшую в Красную Комнату, с Наташи на Софию. 

– Что ж, заебись, – подытожил Тони, когда Стив замолчал. – У кого-нибудь найдётся блестящая идея, как притормозить эту цыпочку? Потому что я совершенно точно не в восторге от мысли использовать разбитый Тессеракт, чтобы отправиться в Советскую Россию и заставить толпу монстров выбрать другую девочку для насилия. 

– Что, если мы просто дадим ей то, что она хочет? – спросил Баки. – Я хочу сказать, она была всего лишь ребёнком, который хочет иметь маму. Почему нам не использовать Тессеракт, чтобы дать ей именно это?

За столом воцарилась тишина. 

– Она искала способы сделать это, – сказал, наконец, Брюс. 

Тони закатил глаза. 

– Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность. 

– Нет, послушай. Кэпу удалось вырвать Баки из времени, и Баки здесь, – продолжил Брюс.

– И…?

– Некоторые теории предполагают, что определённые моменты остаются фиксированными точками во времени, реальность опирается на важные события, словно здание на несущие стены. Некоторые из них несущественны, вроде того, что ты ел на завтрак, но некоторые по-настоящему важны – как, например, убийство эрцгерцога Франца Фердинанда. Возможно, Тарасова не может вернуть свою мать потому, что реальность базируется на её смерти. Это поворотная точка истории, пусть даже всего несколько людей знали, кто она такая. Именно поэтому Тарасова не может создать реальность, в которой её мать жива. Такая реальность разрушится. 

Помолчав, Тони сказал:

– Это совершенно идиотская идея, но допускаю, что ты можешь оказаться прав. 

– Полагаю, в таком случае нам придётся убить Тарасову, – резко сказал Клинт. – И подлатать Нат. Кэп останется при своём бойфренде, а мы все выберемся из этого дерьма. 

Никто не выглядел успокоенным этим заявлением, и снова повисла тишина. Когда стало понятно, что альтернативных предложений не поступит, Тони снова заговорил. 

– Ей нужен мощный источник энергии, – сказал он. – Поэтому она была здесь – чтобы использовать реактор. Она снова изменила реальность, а это значит, что она нашла иной вариант. Я сделаю пару звонков, вдруг у кого-то будут идеи, что она могла использовать.

* * *

– Мне это не нравится, – сказал Баки, когда они вернулись в апартаменты.

Стив отвёл его на кухню, собираясь приготовить обед – ничего сложного, просто суп из банки – и, поставив кастрюлю на плиту, спросил: 

– Не нравится что? 

Баки пожал плечами, уперевшись ладонями в стойку.

– Не думаю, что нам нужно убивать её. 

Стив открыл несколько банок, вывалил содержимое в кастрюлю и повернулся к Баки. 

– Она изменила реальность, Бак. 

– Она просто хотела вернуть свою семью, – возразил Баки. – Её мать была Чёрной Вдовой. Они обе жертвы. 

– Не думаю, что она позволит нам образумить её. 

– Может, стоит попробовать? – спросил Баки. – Ты пришёл за мной. Когда Гидра промыла мне мозги. Ты думал, я этого стою. 

Стив вздохнул. 

– Её так вырастили. А ты был личностью до того, как Гидра наложила на тебя свои лапы. 

– Это моя вина. Я отвёл её в Приют, а они сделали её такой. 

– Баки, а что ещё ты мог сделать тогда?

Баки опустил взгляд, вцепившись в край стойки так, что она пошла трещинами. 

– Ей просто нужна её мама, – сказал он едва слышно. 

Стив шагнул вперёд, обхватил запястье Баки и держал, пока он не отпустил стойку. Он позволил Стиву заключить себя в объятия и спрятал лицо у него на груди.

– Ты сделал лучшее из того, что мог, – прошептал Стив.


	4. Глава 4

Баки дождался, пока Стив заснёт, выскользнул из постели и направился в лабораторию Тони. Ночью в Башне царили темнота и тишина, и он не хотел нарушать этот покой, но он должен был кое-что сделать. 

Лаборатория встретила его полнейшим беспорядком: валяющиеся повсюду инструменты, беспорядочно брошенные планшеты, чашки с недопитым кофе. Говард был педантичен, вспомнил Баки. А Тони словно был небрежен в противовес отцу, и Баки с усилием отогнал мысли, которые могли увести его в такие глубины подсознания, куда он предпочёл бы не соваться. 

Он остановился посреди комнаты и огляделся, прежде чем увидел его – Тессеракт, стоявший в стороне в стеклянном боксе, хотя Баки сомневался, что это действительно стекло. Тессеракт мягко сиял в тусклом освещении. Он потрескался, но всё ещё держался целым. Баки подошёл ближе и замер над ним, прикидывая, есть ли простой способ извлечь его из бокса, или ему всё же придётся разбить стекло. 

– Сержант Барнс, разрешите обратиться, – мягко сказал ДЖАРВИС в темноте. 

– Собираешь на меня донести? – спросил Баки. 

– Никак нет, – ответил ДЖАРВИС, и что-то щёлкнуло. Баки протянул руку, но пальцы коснулись только воздуха.

– Проще простого, – сказал Баки, беря Тессеракт.

– У меня приказ, – пояснил ДЖАРВИС. 

– Чей? 

– Мистера Старка. 

Баки моргнул.

– И Старк просто позволяет мне делать… что бы то ни было? 

– Не совсем, – уточнил ДЖАРВИС. – Но вам предоставлен доступ к Тессеракту. Также у меня есть запись для вас. 

– Запись? 

– До сегодняшнего дня она была заархивирована.

– Кем? 

– Мистером Старком. 

– Что ж, показывай, – пожал плечами Баки.

* * *

Когда Стив проснулся один, он немедленно запаниковал. Баки не было в постели, в ванной, в кухне…

– ДЖАРВИС, – позвал Стив, стоя посреди гостиной и стараясь дышать спокойно. – Баки в Башне? 

– В настоящее время сержант Барнс отсутствует в Башне, – сообщил ДЖАРВИС, как всегда невозмутимо. – Впрочем, у меня есть для вас сообщение.

– Чего?

Телевизор на стене ожил, показав Баки, стоящего под камерой в боксе квинджета. 

– Эй, Стиви, – сказал он. – Я знаю, что ты собираешься отправиться на мои поиски, но, может, дашь мне хоть немного форы? Думаю, я смогу всё уладить. Просто поверь мне. – Он ухмыльнулся, а потом экран снова погас. 

– И это всё? – спросил Стив, так и застыв на месте с приоткрытым ртом.

– Да. 

– Ты знаешь, когда он ушёл? Куда он отправился? 

– Полагаю, он ищет Тарасову. 

В этот момент на экране телевизора возник Тони. 

– Кэп, – рявкнул он. – Не хочешь объяснить, почему твой бойфренд в три утра спиздил Тессеракт?

* * *

– Он думает, что её можно наставить на путь истинный, – сказал Стив, облокотившись о верстак в лаборатории. Он всё ещё был в пижамных штанах и босой.

– Клинт его убьёт, – сухо сообщил Тони. – Он улетел на Украину этим утром. Мы с Брюсом вчера многих обзвонили и полагаем, что Тарасова окопалась на силовой установке в Запорожье. Это одна из самых больших электростанций в Европе, и она сможет зарядить Тессеракт, не обесточив саму установку, как получилось с реактором и её орбитальной станцией. Возможно, она не отправилась туда раньше потому, что реактор и солнечные панели станции были более безопасными и легко доступными вариантами, но теперь она в отчаянии. 

– Думаешь, Баки отправился туда? – спросил Стив. 

– Он отключил навигатор в квинджете, который угнал. А ДЖАРВИС подозрительно неопределённо рассказывает о своём взаимодействии с Барнсом прошлой ночью. – Тони бросил взгляд на потолок. 

– Баки просил нас дать ему фору. 

– Что ж, она у него уже есть, – сказал Тони. – Но нам нужно не дать им изменить реальность сильнее, чем это уже сделано.

* * *

Клинта они обнаружили без сознания в здании техобслуживания. Он был привязан к стулу рядом с убегающими вдаль силовыми кабелями, но в целом в порядке.

Тони привёл Клинта в чувство, легко похлопав по щеке. 

– Твою мать, – выдохнул Клинт. – Она хорошо дерётся, по ней и не скажешь, – проворчал он, потирая освобождённой рукой шишку на лбу.

– Где она? – спросил Стив.

– Я не знаю. Когда я её обнаружил, она заряжала Тессеракт. Думаю, она уже успела снова изменить реальность.

В отдалении нашлось небрежно собранное устройство для зарядки Тессеракта, но самой Тарасовой не было. 

– Твою мать! – прошипел Стив. – Она может быть где угодно сейчас. А Баки ты видел? 

Клинт покачал головой.

– Только я и Тарасова. 

– Прекрасно, – сказал Тони. – Вернулись к тому, с чего начали. – Его телефон зазвонил. – Это ДЖАРВИС, – объявил Тони прежде чем ответить. 

– Сэр, – голос ДЖАРВИСа был достаточно громким, чтобы услышали все. – Сержант Барнс и Тарасова в Башне.

* * *

– Я чувствовал, что ты вернёшься, – сказал Баки, когда Тарасова появилась возле реактора.

Она выглядела потрёпанной – под глазами мешки, волосы засаленные. Она вздохнула, увидев его. 

– Я уже дралась с одним из Мстителей сегодня, нам обязательно это делать? 

Баки держал в руке расколотый Тессеракт, опутанный медной проволокой, которая переходила в кольцо на полу. 

– Боюсь, что да. Я знаю, то, что с тобой произошло, неправильно.

– Ты опоздал лет на двадцать, Барнс. Думаешь, я не запомнила твоё лицо? Я поэтому и пришла за тобой.

– Я тебя не виню, – сказал Баки. Проволока начинала светиться, нагреваясь. – Ты хочешь того же, чего хотим мы все – признания, любви, семьи. Тогда я поступил с тобой несправедливо. Но сейчас сделаю всё правильно.

Он остановился на границе медного круга. 

– И каков твой план, Барнс? – спросила Тарасова с лёгким колебанием в голосе. В руке она держала новый Тессеракт. 

– Я собираюсь дать тебе то, что ты хочешь, – ответил Баки, глядя на первый Тессеракт, сияющий ярким голубым цветом, трещины горели ярче, чем всё остальное. – Не доверяю этой штуке, – сказал он. – Я почти уверен, что она разлетится на осколки, когда я ей воспользуюсь. Чёрт, да я прошлом могу застрять. И я почти уверен, что не смогу вернуться назад. Но, думаю, оно того стоит. – Он перевёл взгляд на Тарасову, неотрывно глядя ей в глаза. – Думаю, я смогу спасти тебя. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы меня спасали, я хочу мою маму живой, мудила! – зашипела Тарасова, кинувшись вперёд, но Баки вступил в круг света и исчез.

* * *

В Сибири было холодно, когда Баки приземлился в снег. Было темно. И был декабрь девяносто седьмого.

Впереди маячило пятно света, льющегося из дверей бункера, и по снегу тянулась длинная тень – в дверях стоял Зимний Солдат. 

Баки помнил тот день с необычайной чёткостью. Каково было стоять там и смотреть на маленькую девочку, плачущую возле мёртвых тел её родителей.

Он чертовски замёрз. Надо было захватить куртку, но было уже слишком поздно. Он склонился, стараясь выстоять против ветра, пока пробирался к бункеру и встретился лицом к лицу с самим собой: одет в чёрное, длинные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, на пластинах металлической руки намёрз иней.

Зимний Солдат пристально смотрел на него, его острый нечеловеческий взгляд над краем маски был умным и непонимающим одновременно. Он узнал себя в Баки.

– Я знаю, ты не хочешь убивать её, – сказал Баки Солдату.

* * *

Когда они вернулись, в Башне было пусто и тихо. Непривычная тишина навалилась на Тони, Клинта и Стива, едва они вошли, и сопровождала их, пока они спускались в лифте на подземный уровень с реактором.

Стив преодолел лестницу, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, его сердце грохотало в груди, когда он распахнул двери и ворвался в помещение реактора. Комната была омыта голубоватым светом, но совершенно пуста. 

За панелью управления никого не было. В мешанине медных проводов, изогнутых знакомой формой, лежал Тессеракт – полностью разрушенный, лишь горка кристальных обломков, маленьких и острых. Его яркий свет угас.

– Нет, – выдохнул Стив. – Бак? – заорал он, ринувшись к реактору, чтобы проверить за ним, пробежал всю дальнюю сторону. Никого и разрушенный Тессеракт.

– ДЖАРВИС, – позвал Стив, махнув в сторону осколков. – Что тут произошло?

Молчание ДЖАРВИСа не предвещало ничего хорошего, наконец он ответил:

– Я не уверен. Некоторые файлы повреждены. Нет доступа к информации.

– Баки в здании?

– Сержанта Барнса нет в здании, – ответил ДЖАРВИС. – Он отбыл около трёх утра. 

Стив посмотрел наверх, не в первый раз жалея, что у ДЖАРВИСа нет лица.

– Ты помнишь, как Баки уехал?

– Я фиксирую каждое прибытие и уход в меру своих возможностей, – ответил ДЖАРВИС.

– Джет был здесь, – вмешался Тони. – Барнс возвращался в Башню. 

– Или кто-то привёл джет обратно, – вставил бесполезное замечание Клинт.

– Я попробую вручную извлечь повреждённые файлы и что-нибудь выудить, – сказал Тони.

– ДЖАРВИС говорил с ним этим утром, – сказал Стив. – Должно быть… – У Стива перехватило дыхание и он осёкся. 

– Кэп? 

– ДЖАРВИС показал мне видео, в котором я сам объяснил, как использовать Тессеракт для путешествия во времени. Так я спас Баки, – произнёс Стив. – Что, если ДЖАРВИС показал ему то же видео? Он может быть… он может быть _где угодно_. Где угодно на свете и где угодно _во времени_. – Его голос стал выше и тоньше, в нём завибрировали нотки страха, Стив шагнул вперёд и зарылся пальцами в осколки. – ДЖАРВИС меня вернул. А сейчас ДЖАРВИС не знает, _где он_ , а если бы знал, мы всё равно не могли бы ничего сделать.

Стив ударил ладонью по остаткам Тессеракта, расшвыряв осколки по всей комнате и разбив медный контур.

– Твою мать! – заорал он, сползая по стене на пол и обхватывая голову руками. Его плечи тряслись от сдерживаемых рыданий. – Я не могу… я не могу уберечь его, – судорожно прошептал он. – Я продолжаю терять его раз за разом. Я даже не знаю, где он сейчас.

Тони помолчал, а потом подошёл и присел рядом с ним. 

– Кэп, мы всё уладим. Тарасова сделала Тессеракт, и сомневаюсь, что она умнее меня. Уверен, у меня получится сделать ещё один. Мы выясним, куда направился Барнс, и вернём его.

Стив потёр лицо, стирая влагу, глубоко вздохнул и собрался.

– Возможно, он отправился в Сибирь, в девяносто седьмой. Он хотел спасти её.

– Ничего же не изменилось, – сказал Тони. – Пожалуй, он пока не вмешался в историю.

– Пока. 

– Простите, что прерываю, – вмешался ДЖАРВИС. – Агент Бартон просит вашего присутствия в общей гостиной.

* * *

Когда они вошли, Клинт разговаривал с кем-то. Тони и Стиву пришлось пересечь комнату, прежде чем они увидели, кто сидел в стоящем спиной к лифту кресле.

– Добрый вечер, мальчики. – Голос Наташи был типично наташиным, несмотря на то, что выглядела она всё ещё так себе. Бледная как смерть, одетая в джинсы и толстовку, наверняка принадлежащую Клинту, но абсолютно в сознании.

– Что ж, полагаю, реальность снова изменилась, – сказал Тони.

– Ты как? – спросил Стив.

Наташа пожала плечами.

– Врачи говорят, со мной ничего такого, с чего они могли бы начать диагностику. Я не _чувствую_ никаких изменений.

– Ты помнишь, как убила Вдову в девяносто седьмом? 

– Я помню, – Наташа поёжилась. – А ещё я помню, что не убивала Вдову в девяносто седьмом. В глубине души я чувствую, что не убивала. Но я не знаю точно, – наконец признала она. 

– Ладно, – сказал Стив, словно стараясь успокоить сам себя. Глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. – Ладно, Баки что-то изменил. Возможно, что-то в декабре девяносто седьмого. Нам нужно вернуться туда. 

– Мы не сможем воспользоваться этим Тессерактом для прыжка, Стив, – возразил Тони. 

– Как думаешь, ты сможешь сделать ещё один? 

Тони кивнул, потом пожал плечами. 

– Думаю, да. В смысле, у нас есть её записи, а моё эго не позволяет мне верить, что она умнее меня. Но будем откровенны, я не верю, что она начала вот так запросто с создания нового Тессеракта. Такую вещь я за ночь не склепаю. 

– Прошу прощения, – вмешался ДЖАРВИС, прежде чем Стив смог ответить, и в комнате повисла тишина. – Директор Фьюри просит допуск на этаж. 

– Фьюри? – неверяще переспросил Тони. – Что он тут забыл? 

Возникла пауза, затем ДЖАРВИС пояснил:

– Он утверждает, что у него есть информация по текущей ситуации. Он привёл свою дочь. 

– У Фьюри есть дочь? – удивился Стив, глядя на Наташу, которая покачала головой в таком же изумлении. 

Тони всплеснул руками, словно говоря – _какого чёрта_.

– Дай им доступ, – сказал он ДЖАРВИСу.

Наташа устроилась в кресле так, чтобы сидеть лицом к двери. Они молча ждали, пока откроется лифт, а потом в гостиную вошёл Фьюри в сопровождении стройной светловолосой женщины с резкими чертами лица и пронзительными голубыми глазами.

Стив таращился на неё секунд десять в гробовом молчании, а потом кинулся вперёд. Он едва не сломал ключицу Фьюри, когда тот встал между ними, удерживая и почти отшвыривая Стива назад. 

– Не хочешь дать нам объясниться? – спросил Фьюри, пока Стив выпрямлялся. 

– Не особо, – ответил Стив, но за его спиной Наташа произнесла его имя предостерегающим тоном. Он обернулся через плечо. 

– Давай послушаем, – сказала она, удерживая его взгляд. 

Вот так они и расселись в общей гостиной Башни Мстителей, словно любовь всей стивовой жизни не потерялась где-то во времени.

– В декабре девяносто седьмого у моих дверей появился странный мужчина с маленькой девочкой. Я работал глубоко под прикрытием тогда, простой агент. Он испоганил мне всю операцию. Я хотел его убить. Но вместо этого выслушал. Он не знал, кто он, но у него была вся информация о советской программе «Чёрная Вдова», и с ним была девочка. Всё, что он хотел в обмен на информацию – чтобы за ней кто-то присмотрел. А потом он растворился в ночи. Не простой трюк, ведь мы заперли его в Трискелионе, но он просто исчез и не оставил ни следа.

– Это был Зимний Солдат, – произнесла женщина с американским акцентом. Остроглазая и сдержанная, это по-прежнему была она. Тарасова. – Он убил моих родителей, не зная, что у них был ребёнок, а потом не смог убить меня. 

Стив пристально посмотрел на неё.

– Если ты пришла убить его, его здесь нет.

– Я пришла не за этим, – ответила она. – Всю мою жизнь я сходила с ума. Вечно думала о том, как убью его однажды. Но потом, в четырнадцатом, Гидра была обнаружена. Потерпела крах, и… – она замолчала, подбирая слова, – и я больше не одержима этим. Я прочитала досье. То, что они сделали с Барнсом, не поддаётся описанию. Я не могу поверить, что он не стал убивать меня. 

– Ты понимаешь, что всё сказанное тобой, ещё вчера не было правдой? – резко спросил Тони. 

– Я знаю, что реальность изменилась, – пожала плечами Тарасова. – Но изменилась к лучшему, согласитесь. 

– Нет, – возразил Стив. – Баки по-прежнему испытал насилие, всё так же стал Зимним Солдатом. 

– Ему пришлось, – ответила Тарасова. – Зимний Солдат определил это столетие. Всё было бы совершенно другим, если бы Гидра не заполучила его.

– Это нечестно, – сказал Стив, поднимаясь на ноги. – Нечестно. 

– Стив, – мягко сказала Наташа.

Стив вздохнул, прикрыл глаза.

– Ладно. Допустим, я поверил. Баки привёл Тарасову к Фьюри ещё ребёнком. И что же, вы вырастили её как свою собственную дочь? 

– Она ко мне привязалась, – ответил Фьюри. – Она вам не принцесса. Тут было нужно особое воспитание.

– Почему мне кажется, что речь о занятиях стрельбой, боем на ножах и рукопашным? – риторически спросил Клинт.

Фьюри не стал спорить. 

– И что дальше? Щ.И.Т. запер Баки, а тот сбежал? Что случилось потом? 

– Ему помогли, – сказал Фьюри.

– Помогли? 

– Вернее, он сам себе помог.

Стив запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок и думая о Баки, спасающем Зимнего Солдата. Он мог. Идиот.

– Откуда он знал, что это не уничтожит реальность? – спросил Тони. – Вроде бы контактировать с самим собой в прошлом было плохой идеей.

– Я не уверен, что он это знал, – сказал Фьюри. – Но это не важно, потому что это сработало. 

– То есть, Баки в Вашингтоне в девяносто седьмом? – уточнил Стив.

– В девяносто восьмом. Мы продержали его у себя пару недель. Вот здесь, – Фьюри порылся в кармане пальто и вынул флэшку, – записи о том происшествии. Мне кажется, это даст вам всю необходимую информацию, чтобы найти вашего парня.

Тони взял флэшку и откашлялся.

– Будем надеяться. Хотя это не решает основной проблемы – у нас больше нет Тессеракта. Он, как бы это сказать... Поломался. 

– Откуда, по-вашему, мы знали, что нужно прийти сегодня? – спросила Тарасова. Она поднялась и порылась в своём рюкзаке, вытянув совершенный голубой кубический кристалл, словно гротескный рождественский подарок.

– Не может всё быть так легко, – пробормотал Стив.

– Почему же? 

– Всего пару дней назад ты была здесь и пыталась убить Наташу и Баки. 

– Я верю вам, Капитан. И я могу уверить вас, что я всё та же девочка, но я совсем другая в то же время. Я скучаю по моей маме, но я знаю и другие проявления любви. Солдат рассказал Нику, что случилось со мной в вашем времени и в вашей реальности. Приют. Слишком много боли, чтобы нести её в одиночку. Но на этот раз я не одна. Я собирала заметки моего отца. Поэтому меня не было в Вашингтоне, когда Солдат снова пришёл к Нику. Я училась создавать это. А потом… потом мы стали получать Послания.

– Послания? – переспросил Тони. 

– Похоже, я использовала Тессеракт, чтобы перемещаться назад во времени и оставлять самой себе записки. Где найти кристалл, из которого делается Тессеракт. Как его огранить. Как зарядить. Они были зашифрованы, я не искала лёгких путей, и они привели меня сюда. Этим утром я получила ещё одно Послание – о том, что Барнс в беде, и единственное, что может его спасти, это принести вам это.

С этими словами она положила на кофейный столик Тессеракт. Он мягко светился в полуденном свете, и Стив никак не мог в это поверить.

– Я тебе не доверяю, – заявил он после созерцания объекта.

– Я бы себе тоже не доверяла, – сказала Тарасова. – А если вы решите меня задержать, полагаю, я не смогу вас остановить.

– А теперь придержим коней, – вмешался Фьюри, – Она не сделала ничего плохого.

– _Вам_ не сделала, – отрезала Наташа. – Вы не можете просто заявиться сюда и делать вид, что всё происходящее хоть немного тянет на нормальность. Вы отдаёте нам Тессеракт, словно мы не в курсе, что она способна сделать ещё не один такой же, и ждёте, что мы станем доверять ей только потому, что вы так сказали. 

– Ладно. Вы позволите ДЖАРВИСу проанализировать Тессеракт. – Фьюри шагнул к лифту. – Ты отправишься вызволять своего парня, – он бросил взгляд на Стива. – А потом и решите, стоит ли ей доверять.

Стив посмотрел на Наташу и Тони. Возражений не было, так что он сказал: 

– Идёт.

* * *

ДЖАРВИС сказал, что с помощью старых файлов Щ.И.Т.а сможет определить, где и когда будет Баки. Стив вздохнул.

– Не уверен, что мне нравится происходящее и что Тарасовой стоит доверять. Разве это не похоже на ловушку? Что, если мы вмешаемся в реальность ещё сильнее?

– Я склонен считать тот факт, что Наташа вернулась в царство живых, хорошим знаком, что мы на верном пути, – отозвался Тони. – Возможно, потом я признаю, что это было хитрым приёмом, но девчонка довольно убедительна. Она определённо не похожа на ту леди, с которой мы имели дело пару дней назад. 

Стив глубоко вздохнул.

– Я поверю ей только тогда, когда Баки будет здесь.

Тони кивнул и понёс Тессеракт в подвал, а Стив направился следом.

* * *

Было холодно. Двадцать восьмое января девяносто восьмого. Вашингтон, округ Колумбия. Чуть позже десяти вечера. Город уже накрывало зимним сном. Стив пробирался по улицам к автобусной остановке, и его сердце едва не выскакивало из груди.

Облака над головой были тяжёлыми от невыпавшего снега, воздух покалывал морозцем, но ветра не было. Всё казалось нереальным, словно во сне. Стив шёл в свете уличных огней к остановке возле огромной парковки, где аккуратными рядами дремали ожидающие своей очереди автобусы.

В отдалении, на углу, виднелась чья-то фигура: куртка с поднятым воротником, дыхание, срывающееся с губ сигаретным дымом.

Стив в первое мгновение не узнал его, сбитый с толку длинными волосами, рассыпавшимися по плечам. Но то, как он стоял, было настолько привычным, что Стив понёсся к нему даже раньше, чем осознал, что делает. 

Пошёл снег. Первые снежинки, лёгкие, кружевные, оседали на тёмных волосах и воротнике куртки. 

Он обернулся на звук шагов и наблюдал, как Стив идёт к нему, а потом улыбнулся.

Это был Баки. 

_Баки_.

Его нос покраснел от холода, острые скулы порозовели. 

– Я уж боялся, что буду тут всю ночь торчать, – сказал он, когда Стив остановился перед ним. 

– Баки. 

– Привет, – отозвался тот, улыбаясь. 

– Ты идиот, – выпалил Стив. 

– У меня был хороший учитель. 

Стив шагнул вперёд, обхватил Баки за плечи и спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи. 

– Всё в порядке, – сказал Баки, обнимая его. 

– Я думал, что потерял тебя, ты, _мудила_.

Баки хохотнул, низко и довольно, и скользнул ладонью вдоль спины Стива. 

– Знаешь, от меня не так-то легко отделаться.

Стив вдохнул его запах. Что-то сладкое и почти забытое. Он отстранился и вгляделся в лицо Баки, прежде чем зарыться пальцами в его волосы.

– Они снова длинные, – озадаченно сказал Стив. 

– Да, – согласился Баки, отводя взгляд. – И ещё вот это. – Он поднял левую руку. Металл, холодный и безжалостный, блеснул в уличном свете. 

– Баки. – Стив судорожно вдохнул, беря металлическую ладонь Баки в свои. – Что случилось?

– Не знаю, – признался Баки. – Я наблюдал издалека, как он – я – передал Тарасову, а потом меня словно молнией ударило. Я не мог дышать и ничего не видел, а когда боль наконец прошла, я снова был таким.

Стив не знал, что сказать, поэтому просто притянул Баки к себе и обнял, стоя под снегом в свете уличного фонаря и не думая ни о чём.

– Как ты узнал? – спросил он позже, ведя Баки к контрольной точке. 

Баки пожал плечами. 

– Я понял, что она хочет того же, что и все – любви и семьи. И это не обязательно должна быть её мать, это может быть кто-то, кто даст ей это. 

– Ты умнее, чем кажешься. 

Баки пихнул его плечом. 

– Но как ты выбрал _Фьюри_?

– Ей был нужен кто-то, кто не будет её гнобить, но и сюсюкать не станет. Когда ты пытаешься справиться с подобным дерьмом, ты просто хочешь, чтобы с тобой были искренни. Именно этого хотели те девочки, с которыми я работал в Красной Комнате, – сказал Баки, и Стива снова кольнуло виной, как и всегда при упоминании тех лет, которые Баки провёл как Солдат. – Я подумал, что если кто-то и сможет научить её быть хорошей, не испортит её и не будет ей лгать, то только Фьюри. 

– Ты спас её. 

Баки остановился и запрокинул голову, любуясь снегом, позволяя снежинкам падать на его лицо, а потом закрыл глаза. 

– Только вот на это потребовалось двадцать лет.

– Лучше поздно, чем никогда, – отозвался Стив. – Мне понадобилось семьдесят. 

Баки открыл глаза и улыбнулся. 

– Не в этот раз. 

– Улучшаю навык. Но, пожалуйста, перестань влипать во всякое дерьмо, из которого приходится тебя вытаскивать. 

– Вот кто бы говорил. 

Стив лишь покачал головой. 

– Идём, ДЖАРВИС нас ждёт.

* * *

Им пришлось встать в круг вплотную друг к другу. Стив взял Баки за руки, металлическую и живую, и они на мгновение замолчали, а потом Баки уткнулся в его шею, а проволока начала светиться, нагреваясь.

Стив закрыл глаза, дыша в унисон с Баки. Спустя пару секунд он понял, что они вернулись в настоящее и стоят в подвале Башни. 

Тони таращился на них, стоя с приоткрытым ртом у панели управления реактора. Стив занервничал и притянул Баки ближе. 

– До последнего не верил, что это сработает, – признался Тони. 

Баки поднял взгляд на Стива.

– Пора научиться доверять мне.

– Твою мать, это ты! – воскликнул Тони, заставив их обоих обернуться к нему, но Стив всё равно не выпустил руки Баки. – Я его помню. Он вечно в карты мухлюет. 

– И на бильярде тоже, – с ухмылкой ответил Баки. 

– Это так странно. – Тони перевёл взгляд на Стива. – Клянусь, я не помнил его до этого момента.

– Думаешь, мы вернули нашу реальность? – уточнил Стив. 

– Полагаю, что так, – отозвался Тони.

* * *

Тарасова, разумеется, была на свободе. Они предпочли не пытаться запирать её в камере, пока она была под защитой Фьюри. Впрочем, Наташа и Клинт не спускали с нее глаз. Тарасова сидела за столом в переговорной, когда Стив, Тони и Баки вошли туда.

Стив держал Баки за руку и сжал пальцы сильнее, когда на них упал взгляд Тарасовой. Повисло напряжённое молчание, а потом она улыбнулась, широко и открыто. Ни следа ехидной ухмылки, которую видел Стив, когда допрашивал её. Она выглядела юной и взволнованной.

– Я не лгала, – сказала она. – Я знала, что это сработает. 

Стив бросил взгляд на Баки. Тот мягко улыбался Тарасовой, его глаза были немного влажными. 

– Ну привет, – сдавленно сказал Баки. 

– Привет, – отозвалась Тарасова. 

– Сожалею насчёт твоей мамы.

– Как и я. Но я не виню тебя. Больше не виню. Я знаю… Знаю, что с тобой произошло. – Она больше не улыбалась, сочувственно глядя на Баки. – Сожалею насчёт… всего. Всего, что они с тобой сделали.

Улыбка Баки превратилась в усмешку. 

– Я в порядке. Но я буду признателен, если ты перестанешь пытаться меня убить. Стив от этого нервничает. 

– Ни души больше не обижу, – пообещала она, и Стив почему-то поверил ей. – Но я хотела бы извиниться за всё, во что я вас втянула, – она адресовала это всем присутствующим. 

Снова воцарилась тишина, а потом Стив прокашлялся. 

– Полагаю, раз это сработало, по-настоящему сработало, это не твоя вина. Не _твоя_ , если точнее, – он взмахнул рукой, уточняя, что говорит о текущей инкарнации Тарасовой.

– И да, и нет, – пожала плечами Тесла. – Я помню всё, что произошло, хоть вы и уладили ситуацию. Я помню все свои чувства, помню гнев. Помню Приют и всё то насилие, через которое я прошла. Помню, как больше всего на свете хотела вернуть свою мать. Помню, как хотела, чтобы Барнс и Романофф были мертвы. Я тот человек, который этого желал. И в то же время я этого никогда не хотела. Помню, как меня привели к Фьюри, как он успокаивал меня, принял и заботился обо мне, и помог перестать пожирать саму себя в отчаянном желании вернуть свою мать. Я скучаю по ней. Было бы здорово, будь она рядом, но разрушать ради этого реальность я не стану. 

Она помолчала и продолжила объяснять:

– Понимаете, время не похоже на дерево, где каждая ветка растёт в своём направлении и не возвращается в начальную точку, оно как река, где каждая струйка может отделиться, чтобы обогнуть камни и развилки, но в конце концов они все снова сливаются. Всё это произошло. Все те реальности, которые я создала, когда моя жизнь была другой, действительно существовали. Всё это произошло, и произошло одновременно. Но сейчас эти реальности воссоединились, слились в одну, в нашу настоящую историю. Теперь всё должно быть стабильно.

– Мы ей верим? – спросила Наташа, пока они пытались переварить услышанное. 

Тони запустил руку в волосы, растрепав их, и шумно выдохнул. 

– На данном этапе – к чёрту всё. Да, я ей верю. Но она никогда больше не создаст Тессеракт, а я уничтожу тот, что у нас. 

– Неплохая цена за то, что вы не арестуете и не убьёте меня, – сказала Тарасова. – Но у нас всё ещё остались вопросы.

– И какие же? – уточнил Тони.

– Видео. Заметки, которые я отправляла сама себе. Программы ДЖАРВИСа. Всё, что привело нас сюда.

* * *

Тони нехотя впустил Теслу в свою лабораторию, чтобы поработать с ДЖАРВИСом и отправить информацию назад во времени.

Рано или поздно Стиву пришлось бы записать то глупое видео, в котором он объясняет, как вызволить Баки. Он не слишком волновался об этом в данный момент. Где-то в глазницах начинала зарождаться головная боль – напоминание о стрессе и эмоциональных встрясках последних недель. 

Он привёл Баки в их апартаменты, и всё, чего он хотел – просто обнять его. Когда дверь закрылась за ними, Стив облегчённо выдохнул. Всё было так, как и должно было быть – гора обуви Баки вернулась на своё место за дверью, картина, которую они выбирали вместе, снова висела на дальней стене, одна из курток Баки возлежала на подлокотнике дивана. 

Стиву больше ничего не нужно было, он просто прислонился к стене и потянул Баки к себе, тот охотно прижался к нему, обвил одной рукой за талию, а металлической ладонью обхватил его затылок. 

– Я не снова хочу тебя терять, никогда больше, – пробормотал Стив. 

Баки нежно поцеловал его в шею. 

– Но ты всегда меня находишь. 

– Я всегда думаю, что на этот раз не найду. Я думал, что ты ушёл навсегда. 

Баки слегка отстранился. 

– Ты путешествовал во времени, чтобы вернуть меня. 

Стив переплёл пальцы с металлическими пальцами Баки, притянул их к лицу, разглядывая пластины. 

– Я надеялся, что смогу уберечь тебя от этой боли.

– Это было страшно. Когда я не мог доверять собственной памяти, – сказал Баки. – Это я знаю точно. И иногда я думаю, что именно это привело меня к тебе. 

Стиву было нечего ответить на это, так что он просто поцеловал прохладный металл. Баки внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом потёрся носом о щёку Стива и увлёк его в поцелуй, на который тот с жадностью ответил. Их губы двигались медленно и нежно, и Стив закрыл глаза, позволяя себе просто чувствовать – тепло тела Баки, его щетина, щекочущая подбородок, его язык, толкающийся в рот Стива.

Баки разорвал поцелуй, но не отстранился, прошептал на ухо: «Я соскучился», и слова проникли прямо в сердце Стива, заставив его чувствовать себя так, словно он не видел Баки целую вечность. 

– Я тоже скучал, – признался Стив, притягивая Баки ближе.

Баки мурлыкнул и потёрся о Стива бёдрами, прежде чем поцеловать его снова, и ещё раз, и ещё. Стив обхватил ладонями его лицо, удерживая. Баки был там, где нужен, живой и настоящий, здесь и сейчас. 

– Стив… – выдохнул Баки. – Давай… Пойдём. – Он отстранился и потянул Стива за руку в сторону спальни.

У Стива в животе заметались бабочки, словно в первый раз за ними закрылась дверь, и Баки остановился перед кроватью. Он улыбался, и его лицо порозовело точно как прошлой снежной ночью. Стиву пришлось остановиться, чтобы насладиться моментом, впитать его, будто он нашёл оазис в пустыне. 

– Что? – с застенчивым смешком спросил Баки, когда Стив замер.

– Просто… Я и вправду решил, что снова потерял тебя, навсегда, – отозвался Стив, оглушённый осознанием.

Баки вернулся к нему и обнял.

– Я в порядке. Я здесь, здесь, – прошептал он.

Стив кивнул, глубоко вдыхая и успокаиваясь с длинным выдохом.

– Кажется, я испортил весь настрой.

– Вовсе нет, – пробормотал в его шею Баки, улыбаясь.

Стив обнаружил, что вцепился в край футболки Баки, и посмотрел на него из-под ресниц. 

– Можно? – Он легко потянул ткань. 

Баки прикусил губу и кивнул, и Стив медленно, осторожно снял с него футболку и уронил её на пол. Он словно впервые видел тело Баки. Красноватые шрамы вокруг металлической руки были выпуклыми и грубыми, и он знал их. Целовал их. Омывал. Целыми ночами сидел рядом с Баки, пока того тошнило, пока он плакал и рассказывал – в живописных подробностях – каково ему было, когда Зола привязал его к столу и привинчивал металлическую руку прямо к живым костям. 

Должно быть, Баки заметил что-то в его лице, потому что взял Стива за руку и прижал его ладонь к переплетению шрамов. 

– Я в порядке, – заверил он. – Было больно тогда. Сейчас не болит.

Стив скользнул пальцами по шрамам, ощущая неровности, а потом потянулся за поцелуем. Баки времени не терял, его руки проворно расстегнули ремень на брюках Стива, а следом и сами брюки. Стив засмеялся, проделав то же самое с Баки.

– Голодный? 

Баки отступил на шаг и выгнул бровь, снимая и отшвыривая бельё и усаживаясь на кровать. 

– Все эти реальности так перепутались в моей голове, что я не могу вспомнить, когда ты в последний раз меня трахал, так что лучше тебе освежить мои воспоминания, Роджерс.

Стив покачал головой, с ухмылкой раздеваясь полностью. 

– Я собирался заняться с тобой любовью, – сказал он, забираясь на кровать. – Но раз тебе хочется быть оттраханным… 

Баки закатил глаза и, вытащив из нижнего ящика прикроватной тумбочки початый тюбик смазки, вытянулся словно кот, на спине, нежась на простынях. Он закрыл глаза и обхватил металлической рукой свой член. Стив наблюдал, как пластины гладко скользят по коже, ощущая настолько сильное извращённое удовольствие, что его уши заалели от смущения.

– Я всегда чувствовал, – выдохнул Баки, и пальцы на его ногах поджались, – что в нашем случае трахаться и заниматься любовью – одно и то же. 

Он открыл глаза и солнечно улыбнулся Стиву, отчего сердце перевернулось в груди – от невероятного осознания: Баки настоящий и живой, обнажённый в его постели. 

Баки поманил Стива живой рукой. 

– Сладкий. Ты мне нужен. Я помню, как было холодно в австрийских лесах и как ты согревал меня, – выдохнул он, потирая большим пальцем головку. 

Стив гулко сглотнул и придвинулся к нему, обхватывая член Баки ладонью и покрывая поцелуями его губы, подбородок, шею, вниз по груди, с одинаковой страстью облизывая его соски и шрамы. 

– Да, Стив, вот так, – Баки застонал от наслаждения и без лишней деликатности подтолкнул к нему смазку. 

Стив устроился между его разведённых бёдер и открыл тюбик, тщательно смазав свои пальцы, прежде чем коснуться Баки. Он осторожно надавил на напряжённые мышцы, а потом мягко толкнулся внутрь. Баки выдохнул и выгнулся, его ладони скользнули по спине Стива и накрыли ягодицы, отчаянно сжав. 

– Да, вот так, – выдохнул он, пока Стив искал ритм, вынимая пальцы и вновь толкаясь внутрь, – так, вот так, – зашептал Баки, подмахивая бёдрами навстречу движениям Стива.

– Хороший мальчик, – пробормотал Стив, разводя пальцы и добавляя третий. Он потёр простату Баки, и тот громко застонал, вцепляясь в Стива так, словно боялся уплыть, если не сделает этого. Его грудь блестела от пота, тёмные волосы разметались по подушке, и Стив подумал, что в жизни ничего красивее не видел.

– Я готов, – сказал Баки, упираясь пятками в матрас и сгибая колени. – Я готов, Стив, готов, не заставляй меня ждать. 

– Какой жадный, – рассмеялся Стив, убрав руку и снова потянувшись за смазкой. 

Баки приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая, как Стив смазывает себя. 

– Мы давно не были вместе, – сказал он, прикусив губу. 

– Не так чтобы. – Стив наклонился вперёд, заставляя Баки обхватить себя ногой за талию.

Баки сделал по-своему – обхватил его руками и ногами. 

– Когда мы делали это в последний раз, у меня были обе руки.

Стив замер, прижимаясь членом к заднице Баки. 

– Бак, – негромко позвал он, взволнованно вглядываясь в его лицо. 

– Прости, – отозвался тот. – Я знаю… Я знаю, что на самом деле это было не настолько давно.

Стив заткнул его поцелуем.

– Это произошло в одной из реальностей, – успокаивающе сказал он. 

– Да, – тихо согласился Баки. – Да. Я скучал по тебе. 

– Я тоже скучал, – ответил Стив и вошёл в него. 

Баки был тише, чем обычно – судорожные вдохи и мягкие стоны. Его металлическая рука оставалась на бедре Стива, помогая держать темп, пока Стив искал идеальный угол. 

Они кончили вместе, с приглушёнными стонами, и Баки притянул Стива к себе, не отпуская, пока они вздрагивали от оргазма. Стив сполз ниже, чтобы поцеловать звезду на плече Баки. 

– Лучше не покидай меня больше, – прошептал он.

Баки скользнул ладонью по его спине.

– Не покину, если это будет в моих силах.

Они так и уснули, прижавшись друг к другу, простыни обвили их ноги. Баки вжимался в него бёдрами, и его дыхание щекотало лицо Стива.

В их спальне было темно и тихо, и в это мгновение с миром тоже всё было в порядке.

* * *

Стиву снился кошмар.

О Крайшберге.

О том ужасном лагере для военнопленных. 

О запахе немытых тел, дыме и смерти. 

О беге по коридорам в поисках комнаты, в которой они держат Баки и которую почти невозможно найти.

Кошмар, в котором он открывает дверь, а стол пуст и Баки там нет. 

И он открывает дверь, но стол пуст, и Баки там нет. 

Открывает дверь, но стол пуст, Баки нет. 

Открывает дверь, но стол пуст.

Стол пуст. 

Баки разбудил его, коснувшись холодной металлической ладонью между лопаток. 

Стив мгновенно вынырнул из сна, его подушка была мокрой. Он не помнил, чтобы плакал, когда в последний раз видел этот кошмар. Вернее, воспоминание. 

Баки потянул его за плечо, заставляя перевернуться, и Стив подчинился, поворачиваясь к нему лицом в темноте спальни. Баки коснулся его щеки.

– Эй. Плохой сон? 

– Да. – Стив прижался плотнее, обвивая Баки руками. – Да. 

– Хочешь поговорить об этом? 

Стив не хотел. 

Но потом решился. 

– Мне по-прежнему снится, что я не нашёл тебя. В том лагере для военнопленных. Что я опоздал. И никогда не верну тебя обратно.

Баки поцеловал его в висок, внимательно слушая. 

– Это воспоминание, – сказал он. – Ты похитил меня из того лагеря и привёл сюда. Есть версия тебя, которая меня не нашла.

Стив шмыгнул носом, прижимаясь плотнее. 

– Меня не оставляет что-то. Словно у меня есть незавершённое задание. 

Баки заставил его замолчать. 

– Он – это ты, и он всё уладит. Ты спас меня. И скоро он об этом узнает. 

– Надеюсь, – вздохнул Стив, скользя кончиками пальцев по коже Баки. 

Они замолчали, Стив пошмыгал носом и заснул в объятиях Баки. 

Он снова видел сон. 

О том дне, когда Зимний Солдат вернулся домой и поцеловал его ладонь.

* * *

– Это довольно-таки прикольно, – сказал Тони, настраивая камеру, пока Стив просматривал «сценарий». – Фактически никто не писал эти слова. Ты скажешь их потому, что они были на видео, но они на том видео потому, что ты их сказал.

Стив бесстрастно посмотрел на него.

– Это на тебя так повлияла вся эта затея с путешествиями во времени?

– Не совсем. Я дождаться не могу, когда смогу уничтожить этот кусок волшебного минерала, – парировал Тони. – Но… интересно, как она соединила Тессеракт с ДЖАРВИСом. Он перепрограммировал прошлую версию самого себя. У неё вообще не должно было получиться, но она заставила его _выйти за пределы_. 

– Что ж, думаю, на тебя повлияла Тесла, – ухмыльнулся Стив. 

Тони заставил себя усмехнуться. 

– Не совсем. Она, считай, подросток, и последние несколько недель мы пытались остановить её попытки разрушить реальность. Меня ещё никто и никогда _так_ не бесил . 

– Разумеется, – отозвался Стив. 

– Ты готов? – спросил Тони, проигнорировав реплику Стива. – Тебе это понадобится, чтобы спасти своего парня. 

– Готов, – Стив посмотрел в камеру. 

– Поехали. 

Стив смотрел в камеру и думал о том, что чувствовал, когда не знал, что случилось с Баки, и сможет ли он его вернуть. Страх, неуверенность, отчаяние. 

– Послушай, – сказал он голосом Капитана Америки. – Всё будет хорошо. Ты вернёшь Баки. Но ты должен сейчас меня выслушать. 

Он замолчал, вспомнив, как засыпал ДЖАРВИСа вопросами, когда увидел эту запись. 

– Послушай, – снова повторил он. – В самый первый раз, когда вы с Баки остались наедине после его освобождения из Гидры, ты привёл его домой и сидел на его кровати. Он поцеловал твою ладонь и заснул, устроив голову на твоём бедре…


End file.
